Rapture
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Jac's just gone into labour at 38 weeks pregnant in January 2014. Her and Jonny have a healthy little girl, but will her upbringing go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to DofE Gold but you don't have to have read it to understand this. You only need to know that in this, Jac is 38 weeks gone, the baby doesn't have CDH and Jac and Jonny live together in Jac's flat. They get on well and Bonnie (the b***h doesn't exist. Also, it's set in January bit in italics is the last bit of DofE gold so you know what happened.**

**The tam sequel is in the casualty section, please check it out!**

**Most chapters will be short but I'm currently updating three stories on a daily basis so it can't be any longer otherwise updates would be less frequent.**

* * *

_**Friday, 9pm**__  
Jac's stomach ache had worsened in the last hour or two, bringing with it severe stomach cramps which she wasn't sure if they were caused by her digestive system, or by her reproductive system. Jonny knew she wasn't feeling well so he was lying in bed with her, gently stroking her hair- a simple gesture but Jac loved it. They had the bedside lamp on, bathing the room in a warm but dim glow because Jac preferred dark rooms to bright rooms._

_Suddenly, Jac felt a horrible twinge in her lower half and she ran to the ensuite toilet, slamming the door behind her. She just made it to the toilet on time, then her bowels began emptying with a powerful force. Jonny was about to enter the unlocked door because he thought she was being sick but then he heard the sound effects and just waited outside the door._

_Five minutes later when Jac didn't think it was possible for there to be anything left inside of her, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands thoroughly. As she came out, Jonny was standing right in front of the door.  
"I've just had a bloody show." Jac muttered sleepily; she was so tired after paddling 15km that day. Why did she think it was a good idea? But then she remembered that feeling inside of her that was telling her to do something constructive.  
"Right. You've have period pains, your back ache is worse,a bloody show, an upset stomach. And the cramps you've been having have probably been minor contractions; I don't think they're to do with your digestive system." Jonny stated as he guided Jac back into bed, he was smiling because he knew what was happening but Jac was too tired to work it out. Jonny squatted down on the floor besides her side of the bed.  
"So?" Jac moaned as she tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable.  
"I think- no sorry. I know, your in early labour." Jonny smiled._

* * *

Jac laid there in discomfort taking the words in. She knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it.  
"She's nearly here." Jonny smiled as he took Jac's hands in his but Jac snatched her hands back.  
"Really?" Jac said sarcastically.  
"Please don't go all sarcastic on me. I'm only trying to comfort you." Jonny said as he walked around the bed and climbed into it next to Jac.  
"Sorry." Jac mumbled as she pulled the duvet up to her face again. She was facing away from Jonny but he could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of opening the water works.  
"Oh please don't cry." Jonny pleaded as he shuffled forwards and put both hands over her bump.  
"I'm not." Jac mumbled.  
"Yeah, and I don't flap like a baggy kilt... come here you soppy cow." Jonny pulled Jac into a hug. Surprisingly, she turned over and let Jonny wrap his arms around her back. Groaning as she did because of her persistent back ache.

"Ah." Jac whispered as she took in a deep breath. Jonny put his hand on Jac's bump and felt through her pyjama shirt that her uterus was hardening.  
"Okay, contraction number one." Jonny stated as he took his phone from the bedside table and began a stopwatch. After a minute it passed and Jac began breathing normally with her face against Jonny's chest under the duvet.

"When do you want to go to hospital?" Jonny asked.  
"I'm not sure yet." Jac admitted quietly.  
"Ok, we'll take this one step at a time because it's still early... Do you want any thing?" Jonny asked to break the silence.  
"A C section." Jac replied.  
"Haha very funny." Jonny said sarcastically.  
"Now who's being sarcastic?!" Jac stated. She felt the annoying twinge in her abdomen again and waddled quickly to the toilet. Jonny knew she'd want to be left alone while she had a second bout of diarrhoea so he picked up his phone and headed for the kitchen. He rang Mr T.  
_"Hello Jonny what can I do for you_?" Mr t said cheerfully as he was walking out of the hospital.  
"Um, Jac's in early labour and I was wondering when you're on shift because she's not on he he best of terms with the other consultant. Or any other midwives." Jonny said awkwardly.  
_"Well I've just come off shift. I'm back on a 8am tomorrow but give me a ring when you bring her in and I'll come in. How far is it progressing_?"  
"Um, not very she's in early labour so it's just hard trying to get her comfortable." Jonny admitted.  
_"Right well, um pillows are good for back aches. Any nausea?_" He asked.  
"A bit but she's got an upset stomach so her bowel movements are a bit... Well let's say not nice."  
_"Right let's hope that passes before active labour because I've delivered babies when the mum's had diarrhoea before and it's not a pretty sight_." Mr t admitted.  
"I can imagine." Jonny heard the toilet flush. "Right I'd better get back."  
_"Yep, just remember even if it's 2am, give me a ring and I'll come in. Oh and um, run her a bath once her stomach's settled down. It'll help with every ache and pain she's got_."  
"Thanks Mr T, bye."  
"_Bye._"

Jac had had diarrhoea a week ago and luckily there were quite a few dioralyte sachets left. He quickly made one up along with a bottle of normal water and a box of paracetamol. He joined Jac back in the bedroom and she was sitting up and leaning against the headboard, cross legged rocking back and forth a bit.  
"Right you know the drill." Jonny said as he handed Jac the glass of disgusting black currant dioralyte.

Jac had had it too quickly before and thrown it back up so she knew to take small sips of it. "Seeing as it's early labour, you're gonna need your strength so what do you want to eat?" Jonny asked. He left the paracetamol for now because if she had diarrhoea it would only come out of her within the hour.  
"I'm not hungry." Jac murmured. She was scared that anything she would eat would only aggravate her stomach even more.  
"Dry toast?" Jonny tried. But Jac only shook her head. "Crackers?" He asked. She had managed to eat them during morning sickness a few months ago but an upset stomach was different. She shook her head again. "Okay, let's try and get some rest yeah?" Jonny suggested as he climbed into the bed next to Jac. It was nearly 9:15pm so he had a feeling that he was in for a long night.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**9:43pm**

"Ah." Jac groaned quietly. She hadn't gotten any sleep because she was very uncomfortable so she ahead been laying there quietly in Jonny's arms.  
"Right..." Jonny reached behind him and picked up his phone which still had the stopwatch going. "They were 35 minutes apart." Jonny stated as he reset the stopwatch. He gently rubbed her firm bump as he waited for it to pass. "I rang Mr T earlier by the way." Jonny stated to make conversation.  
"What did he say?" Jac groaned.  
"Well he's gonna go to the hospital whenever I take you in so don't snap at him." Jonny said humorously. "He's gonna be your consultant so you don't have to deal with the other consultant or the midwives." Jonny added, he knew that would give her some sort of relief. Jac let out a deep breath as the contraction passed.

Unfortunately for Jac, the contraction got things moving in her bowel so she had to fight the pain as she crawled out of bed and into the bathroom as fast as she could. Jonny sighed as he went to go and make her another sachet of dioralyte. He knew Jac was still going to be at least another few minutes so he quickly picked up his phone and put his plan into action.

As a surprise, he had bought a three bedroom house after he and Jac had merged bank accounts almost three months ago. Since then he had been decorating and furnishing the place because the furniture in their flat came with the flat. He had completed the place two weeks ago and everything was perfect. The pink nursery was finished, as was their newly installed kitchen, master bedroom, spare room, living room, garden and summerhouse.

Because they weren't taking their furniture, they only had to pack their clothes and small items which was why Jonny had planned before hand that once Jac had gone into labour, Mo was going to come and help Jonny pack everything so that by the time Jac was discharged from hospital, she and their new baby could be taken to their new home. He dialled Mo on his phone.

_"Jonny Mac what's up_?" Mo answered sleepily. She had just had a relaxing bath to sooth her aching arms after paddling for the last few days, and she had settled down into bed not long ago with a good book.  
"I need you to come and help me pack." Jonny smiled.  
_"Wh- You being serious_?" Mo replied as she smiled.  
"Yep, Jac's in early labour I mean it's still probably gonna be hours but I want to get everything into the new house before she's ready to come home." Jonny stated.  
_"Right well, I'll just get changed and I'll be over as fast as I can_."  
"Just so you know, Jac's got the runs again so I really wouldn't be too cheery because she's not in the best of moods." Jonny stated.

"Alright, Bye." She replied and they both hung up.

Jonny put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the bedroom with the glass or dioralyte. He sat on the edge of the bed closest to the ensuite and waited for Jac to come out. Seconds later, he heard the toilet flush, the taps run and the door unlock.  
"Please don't lock the door. Just in case something happens." Jonny said softly as he helped Jac into bed. He then handed her the drink and Jac slowly sipped it. "Right," Jonny began as he took the drink off of Jac and pulled the duvet up to her neck. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jonny asked.  
"Why? What've you done?" Jac asked sternly.  
"Please, just answer the question." Jonny pleaded.  
"No. Why?" Jac replied grumpily as she tried to get comfortable. An upset stomach was not a pleasant thing to deal with when 38 weeks pregnant and in early labour.  
"This is probably the hardest thing I could ask you to do and I _know_ that okay, I _understand_ it... I just... I want you to trust me okay? Just this once, I want _you_ to trust_ me_." Jonny said slowly and apprehensively.  
"You're scaring me now. What am I supposed to be trusting you to do?" Jac asked nervously.  
"Right, Mo's gonna be here soon and she's going to... Help me pack our things. And then she's gonna take them, to our new home." Jonny smiled.  
"What do you mean new home? Have you bought a place?" Jac asked quickly. Jonny couldn't help but noticed the slight hint of anger in her voice.  
"Remember what I said, just trust me okay. Yes I've bought a house and with our little family in there we can make it a home. I don't want you to worry about a thing okay because everything and I mean everything has been taken care of. I promise." Jonny said as he took Jac's clammy hand in his. "Please, please trust me and I promise you won't be let down. I don't want you worrying about anything." Jonny explained. Jac sat there thinking things through in his head.

Usually he didn't have enough sense to do the weekly shop right let alone buy a house and have everything ready for a newborn to move in. But there was something about Jonny that was different. He seemed to have really thought this through and he was really pleading Jac for her trust which he knew wasn't an easy thing to gain.

"We'd better start packing then." Jac forced a smile as she attempted to get up but Jonny pushed her gently back down on the bed.  
"Nope, you're staying in bed. How about you try and eat something?" Jonny suggested as he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. He was so pleased that Jac was going to trust him. It had been his main goal for the last few months and she was finally going to trust him.  
"I'm being serious if I eat something, it'll come out of my arse within minutes." Jac stated.  
"Too much information." Jonny screwed up his face in disgust. "Do you want to try and get some sleep?" Jonny asked. Jac shook her head because she couldn't sleep, she was in too much discomfort. "Right okay, how about I put on a film on your laptop?" Jonny suggested.  
"Okay." Jac replied.  
"Which movie do you want?" Jonny asked as he leant in the doorway because the DVDs were in the living room.  
"Olympus has fallen." Jac replied after thinking for a few moments.

Soon, Jonny had set up the DVD on Jac's laptop and he was trying to get Jac comfortable in bed.  
"Tell you what, if I do this, then you can lie on your side." Jonny stated as he turned the laptop on it's side. Jac laid on her side, rested her head on the pillow and looked at the screen. "Right, I'm gonna start packing in the living room. Just gimme a shout when the next contraction comes or if you want anything." Jonny smiled as he turned the lamp down so that the bedroom was only dimly lit. He left the bedroom and began packing their things into boxes for their new home.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

10pm

Just as Jonny knelt down to start packing DVDs into a cardboard box, his phone rang. It was Mo.  
"Hello?"  
_"Jonny Mac, I'm in the car, does Jac want anything from tescos_?" Mo asked.  
"Hang on I'll ask her." Jonny jumped up and ran into the bedroom where Jac was watching the beginning of the film. "Mo's on her way here and she asked if you want anything from the shops whilst she's out." Jonny said as he put his hand over the bottom of the phone. Jac shook her head into the pillow.

She was in pain and discomfort, she wanted Jonny to lay in bed with her and support her but she didn't want to ask him. "You sure?" Jonny queried and Jac shook her head again. "No, just come straight here." Jonny said to his phone.  
_"Right, be there in a few minutes_." Mo replied as she hung up. Jonny put his phone in his pocket and got back to packing.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jonny heard Jac bound across the bedroom and the bathroom door shut. He was about to run to see if she was okay but there was a knock at the door so he quickly walked to the door and revealed Mo.  
"How's Jac?" Mo asked as she came in and Jonny shut the door behind her. Mo hung her coat on a peg.  
"Um, in the toilet with diarrhoea." Jonny stated.  
"Lovely." Mo said sarcastically.  
"Yeah so I'd stay out of her way for a while." Jonny said jokily as he headed for the bedroom and mo followed. "Jac, you alright?" Jonny said through the ensuite bathroom door. Mo turned on the bedroom light because it was dark.

"Go away." Jac shouted as she groaned. Both mo and Jonny raised their eyebrows and were about to head out of the bedroom to give Jac some peace but they heard a bang and Jac groaned even more but this time in pain, not discomfort.  
"Jac. Jac are you decent?" Jonny asked as he quickly ran back but stopped at the door.  
"No, go awa- aahhh." Jac groaned again.  
"Is it a contr-"  
"Yes it's a bloody contraction." Jac interrupted.  
"Right, that's it." Jonny attempted to open the door but it was locked. "Oh for Christ sake Jac I told you not to lock the damn door." Jonny said angrily as he punched it.

"Right, you go and cool off." Mo said as she pushed Jonny towards the door. He sighed before he left the bedroom. Mo looked at Jonny's phone on the bedside cabinet and saw that the timer was at 37:36 and she reset it. "Jac that was 37 minutes apart." Mo said softly as she stood outside the bathroom.  
"Mo, go away." Jac said. Mo could tell Jac's nose was blocked and she had been crying. Jac flushed the toilet, washed her hands and leant on the sink.  
"Jac, you and I both know you're not gonna stay in there forever and the longer you are in there the stupider you're gonna look. So you might as well just come out know." Mo stated.

Reluctantly, Jac unlocked the door and opened it to see Mo standing next to the bed. Mo realised that Jac was sweaty and red.  
"Have your waters broken yet?" Mo asked and Jac shook her head as she leant in the doorway. "How many contractions have you had?"  
"Three or four." Jac murmured.  
"Right, c'mon just get into bed." Mo said as she too the duvet off of the bed because Jac looked really hot. "I'll be back in a minute and when I am back I want you lying in that bed." Mo ordered as she walked out of the room. Jac poked her tongue out before she flopped out onto the bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, mo returned with a tray full of things that she hoped would make Jac more comfortable and Jonny was in tow. Mo placed the tray on he he bedside table and Jonny sat down by Jac's feet.  
"Sorry I shouted at you." Jonny smiled as he put his hand on Jac's hot ankle. Jac groaned as she turned onto her back on the bed sheet. The matress had a plastic sheet over (incase Jac's bladder leaked in the night), then a white bed sheet and only the four pillows at the head of the bed.  
"Turn the bloody light off." Jac ordered as she squirmed about with her 38 week bump showing slightly as her shirt had lifted up an inch or two. Jonny jumped up, and flicked the light off, leaving only the bedside lamp which had been on earlier to add a dim glow to the room.

Mo grabbed the t-towel that had been run under the cold and squeezed out. She folded it into a rectangle and laid it on Jac's forehead to cool her down.  
"Suck on one of these and don't you dare take that in the wrong way." Mo said as she glanced at Jonny. She held out a glass with a few ice cubes in. Jac took one and placed it in her mouth. "Right, there's a couple of bits on there for you. Are you alright if I get on with the packing?" Mo asked after she'd nodded to the tray that had a bottle of water and a lucozade, a full pack of Oreos, Mars bar and a box of biscuits from the kitchen cupboards.  
"I'll help." Jonny stated after he noticed that Mo said 'I'.  
"No, you're staying with Jac. You can put the stuff in here," mo said implying the things in the bedroom, "into boxes but you're staying with Jac otherwise I'll slap you." Mo threatened. She could tell Jac wanted Jonny but she was too scared to say. Jac was grateful that Mo had said that though she was confused as to how Mo seemed to understand what Jac was feeling.  
"Okay." Jonny got up and grabbed the stack of flat cardboard boxes from the top of the wardrobe.

Mo gave a reassuring squeeze of Jac's shoulder before she left the couple and began packing away their things in the living room.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

10:30pm

Jonny had just finished folding his clothes and putting them into a suitcase when he turned around to look at Jac. She was asleep and just as he 'aw'ed, she woke up and shot up due to another contraction. He quickly looked at his phone and resetted the stopwatch. "32 minutes. They're getting closer together." Jonny stated as he slid onto the matress, still with no duvet on, and pulled Jac into a hug. "Here, squeeze my hands." Jonny said softly as he pulled apart and tok Jac's hand in his. She squeezed lightly as she didn't want to show how much pain she was in. "I know you need to squeeze my hands harder, go on it's fine." Jonny smiled. Jac squeezed a little harder as she buried her face under Jonny's chin.

After a minute or so, the pain subsided, but it left a lingering feeling of nausea along with her upset stomach, period pains and back ache; she wasn't feeling well at all. She felt things moving down below so she tried to move but she then felt that if she moved anymore, her bowels would open. Jonny watched her shuffle to the end of the bed but she suddenly stopped and froze in that position.  
"You okay?" Jonny asked kindly as he stood up and walked around to where Jac was stuck.  
"I can't get to the toilet." Jac muttered. He knew that she had an upset stomach because her body was clearing itself out for labour.  
"What like bladder or..." Jonny trailed off. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was ashamed. She was usually okay (well not as embarrassed) when she had a bladder malfunction so he knew it wasn't that. "Right, how about I help you up and you take small steps?" Jonny wondered if she would be able to make it.  
"I don't think I can." Jac murmured as she tried to hold everything in. She was so embarrassed.

"Have you got on of those really thick incontinence pads on?" Jonny asked hopefully. Jac nodded. "Right, c'mon. At the end of the day, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He stated as he held his hands out. Jac looked at him like a lost puppy but she was running out of time. "C'mon, I won't say anything to anyone, not even Mo. I promise." Jonny said he quickly shut the bedroom door, and went back hold her hands to help her up.

Reluctantly, Jac took his hands and as he pulled her up gently, she groaned in pain from her aching spine; her little girl's head was pressing on it. It hurt as she walked so Jonny, with one arm around her waist and the other holding her sweaty hand guided her to the bathroom. She knew she had less than a second before she couldn't hold it any longer so she quickly sped up for the last few steps and quickly pulled her trousers and underwear down, revealing an incontinence pad with a brown smear on it. Jac hadn't quite made it to the toilet in time but now that she was on it, her bowel contents emptied into the toilet bowl and Jonny could see and hear the whole thing as Jac hung her head in embarrassment.

He pecked her on her clammy forehead before he left and pulled the door closed the give her the privacy she really wanted, or rather needed, at that moment. He grabbed a new pad, underwear, bra and clean set of pyjamas because he knew she had been sweating profusely in the last hour or two.

* * *

After sitting on the edge of the bed for five minutes hearing Jac quietly groan along with some disgusting sound effects, he heard the toilet flush and the tap began to run. He got up with the set of new clothes and opened the door.  
"I'll leave these on here." Jonny said quietly as he put them on the toilet seat which had been folded down. Jac had just dried her hands so Jonny pulled her into a hug because he knew she was so ashamed of herself. "Please don't be embarrassed. I've seen a lot worse and it wasn't your fault." Jonny whispered over her shoulder.  
"I'm sor-" Jac began before she was interrupted by Jonny.  
"Don't you dare say sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about it was just a wee accident. Now come on, you get changed and let's get you back into bed." Jonny smiled as Jac appeared less red.

"I still don't feel great, I'm gonna stay in here for a while.." Jac muttered.  
"You want me to stay with you? I don't mind." Jonny said softly.  
"No, I'd rather be on my own." Jac stated. Jonny nodded and left her to it, after he left she pushed the door mostly closed. She was hot and wasn't sure whether vomiting or diarrhoea was going to come first so she slowly paced around the ensuite with the bathroom door slightly ajar to let some cool air in after she had gotten changed.

Jonny decided to leave her alone for a while so he got up and decided to pack Jac's clothes into boxes. He knew she didn't want to feel like talking but he wasn't sure which clothes she'd want to wear to the hospital so he began packing from the back of her wardrobe; all of her clothes from before she was pregnant and that she could no longer fit into.

* * *

Mo had packed away everything around the TV (DVDs and CDs) so she closed the now full cardboard box and placed it by the front door. She then moved on to empty the side board draws. There were odd bits and pieces: Sellotape, pens and pencils, table mats, chargers and a bottle of red nail varnish. Once that draw was empty, she noticed that her eyelids were heavy because it was getting late. But she had talked to Jonny before hand, he wanted the new house to be complete by the time Jac was discharged from hospital and that included having everything unpacked so she opened the next draw, only to find it filled with surprising documents.

There was a copy of Jac's birth plan which she could see had been emailed to Mr T. There was also all of her scans, all individually in a plastic wallet to preserve them and along with them were leaflets about breastfeeding, caring for a newborn, postnatal depression signs and loads more. She smirked because she was sure that Jonny wasn't aware of this but nether the less she emptied the draw and placed the scans at the top.

* * *

Jonny was just placing a beautiful dress of Jac's into the box when he heard a splash from the ensuite. He quickly ran into the bathroom as he thought that her waters had broken but he found Jac splashing her face with water over the sink. She was bright red.  
"Jesus Jac, you're burning up." Jonny stated as he felt her wet forehead from behind. "Why don't I run you a bath? It'll cool you down a bit and hopefully it should make the aches and pains a bit better." Jonny suggested. Jac thought about it. In the last ten minutes her painful bowels had settled down a little and the thought of lounging in a cool pool of water sounded very appealing as she was sweating like a pig.

"Wi... Will you stay with me please?" Jac asked very quietly as she stared into the sink to avoid eye contact.  
"Yeah, course I will." Jonny smiled as he placed his hands on Jac's warm, sweaty back. He gave her a small squeeze before he turned around and turned the taps on for the bath.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

"When you say you want me with you, do you mean in the bath or-" Jonny began softly.

"No no, just stay next to the bath please." Jac said quietly as she turned around and leant against the sink.  
"Okay. Do you want this in there?" Jonny asked as he took the small bottle of lavender oil out of the bathroom cupboard above the sink which had a mirror on the door. Jac shook her head.  
"Just plain water but not hot, I'm sweating." Jac ordered.  
"I know." Jonny smiled as he ran his hand through the inch of water in the bath to test the temperature. He adjusted the taps accordingly and then approached Jac. "Tell you what, if I get a box, why don't I pack the things in here whilst your in the bath. If you're okay with that of course." Jonny suggested. He was cautious as he knew normally he wasn't allowed to touch the cabinet beneath the sink because that was where she had her feminine products and other toiletries. Jonny being Jonny, respected Jac so he had managed to resist temptation and he had never opened the cupboard before. Jac was thinking for a while as to whether she wanted him to. It was either him or Mo.

"Fine." Jac sighed. "But don't go to Mo or Sacha or whatever gossiping about what's in my-"  
"Jac I wouldn't do that!" Jonny laughed. "Honestly, I won't." He promised. "I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" He asked as Jac splashed her flushed, clammy face with cool water from the sink again.  
"Um... Can you get another pair of pyjamas and underwear. And a pad. And can you get me a hair band. And don't let Mo in here." Jac ordered. She was slightly out of breath as her heart was beating so fast. She was just waiting for the next contraction to come.

"Okay, just keep an eye on the water." He smiled before he left the room and shut the door behind him. Jonny made his way into the living room where. Mo had nearly finished packing their things. "Jacs having a bath and she wants me to stay in the bathroom with her so don't come into the bedroom for a while." Jonny whispered.  
"Right. What do you want me to pack next?" Mo asked as she closed the last cardboard box.  
"Um kitchen please. There's a cool box and ice packs in the freezer for just before we leave so don't empty the fridge yet. Just do the food cupboards. The pots and pans and everything came with the flat so leave that and oh could you do the medicine cabinet as well. Just don't go broadcasting the contents to anyone else because there's quite a few of Jac's... Personal stuff in there." Jonny explained as he tried to find the right word.  
"I'm not gonna find Viagra in there am I?" Mo joked.  
"No, that's in my bedside table." Jonny said sarcastically as he left and returned to the bedroom. He grabbed Jac a new set of clothes, pad, hair band and his phone because it had the stopwatch on it. It was nearing 11pm. He entered the bathroom to find Jac just turning the taps off.

He put the items on the toilet seat lid.  
"There you go." Jonny said as he handed Jac her hairband. Jac put her hair up in a high, messy bun to prevent it from getting wet but as she put her arms up, Jonny could clearly see the sweat patches accumulating under Jac's arms. To avoid any embarrassment for Jac, Jonny grabbed a cardboard box from the bedroom and again, shut the door after he reentered. Jac waited until the door was shut for her to undress. She attempted to lift her shirt above her head but it hurt her back so she groaned in pain and her shirt fell back down.

"I'll do it." Jonny said he pulled her shirt off of her and then unclipped her bra at the back.  
"Pull my shorts down. I can't bend my back." Jac ordered. Jonny smirked as he let Jac's bra fall to the floor, he then stood there staring at her bump. "Jonny." Jac said sternly.  
"Sorry, sorry." Jonny muttered as he then proceeded to pull her pyjama shorts and underwear down. "Ugh, that is disgusting." Jonny pulled a face as he saw the rest of Jac's mucus plug on her pad. He then wrapped a white fluffy towel around her.  
"Tell me about it. Now face that way." Jac ordered as she took the clothes from the toilet lid and dropped them on the floor including Jonny's phone.  
"Oi!" Jonny protested as he bent down and picked up his phone. "Do you mind?"  
"Do you mind?" Jac said. "Pregnant woman emptying her bladder here." Jac stated as she was sitting on the toilet stark naked with the towel on the floor and she began taking some toilet roll. "It's like I'm on my bloody period." Jac moaned as she leant as far forward was she could on the toilet, because she was in constant pain and because she wanted to empty her bladder completely before she entered the bath.

"How's your upset stomach? Has it gone or..." Jonny queried as he emptied the bathroom cabinet that he was allowed in that was above the sink (it was the one below the sink that he wasn't allowed in). It contained his razors, shaving gel, his comb, a face wash, moisturiser, nail varnish remover pads and make up wipes.  
"I think it's gone." Jac admitted as she watched Jonny put the items in a box.

A few minutes later, Jac slowly eased herself in the bath and Jonny had finished emptying the top cupboard. He glanced over at Jac and smiled before he got onto his knees and opened the double door large cabin below the sink. He then understood why he wasn't usually allowed in the cupboard. It was filled with many personal toiletries, some of which he wasn't even aware that Jac used. There were incontinence pads, maternity pads, period pads, tampons, breast pads, a spot cream, vagisil moisturiser, E45 cream, panty liners, razors, shaving cream and a box of condoms which only had two left in.

"Well, we haven't used these for what? More than 10 months?" Jonny laughed as he took the two condoms out of the box and put them in the cardboard box along with the other toiletries. He put the empty box in the bin besides the toilet to save room.

"Pass me a razor and the shaving cream please." Jac said as she rubbed her bump in discomfort after she had looked down at her body.  
"Jac nobody's gonna care if-"  
"Jonny I care, now pass me the razor." Jac interrupted.  
"Fine." Jonny sighed. He took a razor out of the packet and handed that and the can of shaving gel to Jac. She proceeded to close the shower curtain to give herself some privacy. Jonny shook his head as he continued to pack Jac's things into the box.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Jonny had finished packing away everything in Jac's cupboard. Jac had also finished what she was doing and because she wanted to stay in the cool bath for a while, she drained the bath, ran the shower hose over her to rinse the sweat away and re-ran the bath whilst in it. She then pulled back the curtain where Jonny was on his knees right next to the bath, twiddling his thumbs.  
"Go and get me a bucket please. I feel sick." Jac said quietly as she rubbed her bump which was sticking out of the water.  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Jonny smiled as he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

Mo put a box on the kitchen side and as curiosity got the better of her, she decided to empty the medicine cupboard first which was the first cupboard on the right. She opened it and she was wondering what she was going to find. Along with the small green first aid kit and other things that she was expecting like an abundance of paracetamol and ibuprofen, there were several things that she was not. There was a box of feminax, the pill, stool softeners, dioralyte, heat pads for Jac's abdomen and back, other period pain tablets, heat pads, Gaviscon, and her endometriosis meds : Goserelin.

Mo couldn't believe how many painkillers there were for Jac's time of month. She knew she hadn't been on for over 9 months- 38 weeks to be exact- but she also knew that when Jac took that many painkillers, especially, the goserelin, she shouldn't be operating.

* * *

Jonny returned with a bucket from under the kitchen sink and placed it besides the bath tub that Jac was tossing and turning in as she tried to get comfortable.  
"Shut the door you're letting a draught in." Jac moaned. Jonny quickly pushed the door until it was ajar and then knelt on the floor and put his arms on the edge of the bath as he rested his chin on top of them. He hadn't shut the door properly and he also hadn't shut the bedroom door like he had last time.  
"You're body, is just, amazing." Jonny smiled as he look at Jac's naked body from head to toe.  
"My boobs really hurt." Jac moaned as she put her arm across to cover her chest. She hadn't noticed that the door was only half shut as it had swung back.  
"Sit up and face that way." Jonny said as he pointed to the wall opposite him, it was to the side of Jac.  
"Why?" Jac asked like Jonny said something stupid.  
"Just trust me." Jonny pleaded. Jac rolled her eyes before she groaned as she sat up, crossed her legs and then faced away from Jonny with her hands cradling her bump. Jonny pulled his shirt off to prevent it from getting wet. He then leant his torso against Jac's moist shoulders as he put his hands on her breasts and slowly massaged them.  
"Mm. Not so hard." Jac moaned softly as his warm hands were working, they were slowly taking the dull ache away. Jonny did it slightly lighter and rested his chin on the top of her dry hair.

"Jesus Christ Maconie!" Mo laughed as she saw his bare back facing Jac who was completely naked in the bath. Jonny's back was covering Jac so she couldn't see anything she wasn't supposed to, but Mo could tell what he was doing.  
"Do you mind?" Jac said but she carried on moaning in pleasure as Jonny was reliving the pain she had had in her breasts for hours.  
"It's not my fault you left the door open." Mo stated. Jac shrugged her shoulders as she continued to rub her bump and every now and then she would cup some water in her hands and slowly pour the cooling liquid over her bump.  
"What do you want?" Jac groaned, she just wanted her, Jonny and their little girl to be left alone. "Wait. Ouch. ow ow ooowww." Jac groaned as she beat forward and rested her forehead on the wall in front of her. Jonny grabbed his phone.  
"29 minutes. You're progressing _very_ slowly." Jonny stated with a slight hint of concern apparent in his voice. It had only just gone past 11pm so it was likely that their baby was going to be born tomorrow morning at the earliest.

Jonny leant forward over Jac and gently cradled her firm bump over the top of Jac's hands as he tried to comfort her.

"It's her first time, it's bound to be slow." Mo stated as she tried to defend Jac's body and tried to put both parents at ease.  
"Yeah well not everyone is so unfortunate eh Mo? Some people have a labour pretty fast and I bloody envy those people." Jac joked as she groaned even further. Mo smirked. Though she grimaced as she remembered the pain she was in. It was over a year since she'd given birth but the memory of the pain was vivid.

"You okay?" Jonny asked after a few minutes. Jac nodded as she slowly brought her breathing back to normal. "What did you want Mo?" Jonny smiled as he turned around, still on his knees and bare chested.

"Um I just wanted a word with Jac although I thought you'd be out of the bath by now." Mo admitted. "Listen the things in the medicine cabinet... If you're in that much pain every month just go to mr t and get it sorted." Mo said softly to Jac's back as she stayed by the doorway so that she couldn't see anything of Jac's naked body; Jonny was still hiding her back.  
"It's not as simple as that." Jac stated. Jonny listened attentively as he knew the amount of painkillers in the medicine cabinet but he had only moved in with Jac when she was around 20 weeks pregnant and he hadn't stayed with her since she developed endometriosis so he wasn't sure how bad her periods were.

"Well why not Jac?" Mo asked as Jonny rubbed Jac's back to relive the ache with one hand, and continued to rub her chest with the other.  
"The pill doesn't work, goserelin doesn't work completely, there isn't anything else he can do other than a hysterectomy... I've got painkillers and that takes about half of the pain away. I can deal with the rest of it myself." Jac explained as she gently rubbed her bump. Inside her uterus was a miracle she thought. Her and Jonny together, having a baby, was a miracle.

"Right. Well Just make sure you tell Jonny when you're in pain yeah?" Mo ordered rather than suggested.  
"Why?" Jac asked as if it was a stupid request.  
"Because he'll help you and he'll just let you go and lie in bed. I know it's no where near what you go through but when me and Jonny used to share a flat and I had period pains, he'd put me in bed with a hot water bottle and make me dinner and just let me try and relax. He'll help Jac just let him in. He'll help you through every month one step at a time. For a bloke he's surprisingly understanding." Mo smirked. Jonny turned around and looked at Mo. He mouthed a 'thanks' as he continued to soothingly rub Jac's back with some of the cold water to cool her body down.

"Do you know how bad her periods are?" Mo asked Jonny bluntly, knowing full well that Jac would be listening.  
"Why?" Jonny queried.  
"Do you?" Mo repeated.  
"Um, no. We weren't really together before she was pregnant so I wasn't really with her when she... What's this about?" Jonny asked awkwardly. This wasn't his favourite subject to talk about and it was increasingly awkward because he was the only bloke there.

"Jonny the tablets she's on knock out bloody body builders or make them drowsy anyway." Mo stated.  
"Yep I know..." Jonny admitted.  
"Look Jac you know you shouldn't be operating when you're taking those tablets." Mo said finally, that was her main point of the conversation because Jac was risking lives if she was operating whilst she was on the tablets.

"Look I dunno of you've noticed but... I'm in labour here and... And..." Jac began shouting but her voice soon went down to a mumble. Jonny didn't know what was wrong but when Jac put her hand over her mouth, mo leapt forward and held the bucket for Jac as she vomited into it.

Mo looked at the ceiling because Jac had turned around and mo accidentally caught a glimpse of Jac's bare chest and bump. Jac was so embarrassed but she didn't have a choice because of the bile that was coming out of her mouth into the bucket. Jonny rubbed Jac's back.  
"Let it out, it's alright." Jonny whispered he took the bucket off of Mo and Mo slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jac vomited a few times until the bucket was nearly half full. He was surprise that there could be anything left inside of her because Jac had had diarrhoea several times, and now she had vomited several times in a row too. "You finished?" Jonny whispered as Jac slowly leant back onto her knees in the bath. She nodded and wiped her mouth. Jonny put the bucket round the corner and put his finger under Jac's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Stop being so embarrassed about every little thing. Women go through this every day and me and Mo are medical professionals; we've seen it all." Jonny smiled.  
"Yeah but you shouldn't have to see me go through it." Jac murmured as she looked away from him. She wrapped one arm around her breasts and put the other around her bump.  
"Why not?" Jonny asked and he knew she wouldn't have an answer for him. "Exactly. You're quite clearly a woman." Jonny stated as he looked at Jac's naked body. "And women get pregnant Jac. And guess what, pregnancy means labour. And labour, as everyone knows, is a messy, painful experience which will result in you, bringing our beautiful little daughter into this world." He explained cleverly. Though he didn't expect that his little speech would bring Jac Naylor to tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Jonny laughed as Jac leant forward to hug him. "Careful, you're gonna knock someone out with those things if you're not careful." Jonny joked as Jac pressed her chest against his chest. In the last week or so, pregnancy had made Jac's breasts enlarge which had annoyed Jac as it hurt more but Jonny loved it!  
"Have you got clothes for the baby at then new house?" Jac said quickly as she pulled away. She began to panic as she knew that she hadn't bought anything for the baby at all because she was 38 weeks gone and she just kept on putting the baby shopping off again and again. She was surprised at how Jonny actually let her put buying baby things off but now she realised that it was because he had been buying things without her and hiding them in the new house.

"Jac I've got _everything_ we need for a newborn." Jonny stated as he looked lovingly into her eyes to calm Jac down.  
"Nappies? What about-"  
"Jac, I knew you'd be like this just calm down. I promise you I haven't forgotten anything. And you'd know if you'd have checked our bank statements." Jonny joked. She would have seen where Jonny had spent over a hundred pounds in mother care on several occasions.  
"That reminds me how much did you spend on the house? How much money's left in the bank?" Jac queried. She had only checked her bank statement a few months back when her and Jonny first merged accounts. But since then, and before then, she never checked the statements because she was in a healthy financial situation and she felt she didn't have to worry about that.

"Jac, there's plenty left in the bank. The house, cost... £130,000." Jonny revealed.  
"How many bedrooms?"  
"Three." Jonny stated.  
"Jonny a three bedroom house for that much is gonna be a shit hole!" Jac protested.  
"Language! And it's not a S-hole. It was run down but me, Michael and Sacha happen to be quite the interior designers and builders." Jonny smiled smugly.  
"Michael and Sacha helped? Let me guess you paid them in beers." Jac stated rather than asked.  
"You know me so well." Jonny mocked wiping a tear away. "Right, you ready to get out?" Jonny asked as he felt the water that was now freezing cold. He yawned as it was past 11pm and he had been canoeing in the morning as they were on their good expedition.  
"Yeah, I need a wee." Jac stated as she took the plug out.

Jonny gave Jac a hand out of the bath as he was sure not to let her slip. He wrapped a towel around her and dried her properly when she reminded Jonny that she still needed to empty her bladder.  
"Right I'll just go and get a clean shirt." Jonny said as he left the bathroom and closed the door after him, leaving Jac in peace.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

8am  
Jac's contractions were still 28 or 29 minutes apart and she hadn't progressed much throughout the night. Mo had pretty much finished packing for the couple and she had fallen asleep on the sofa after calling it a night at around 2am. Jac was sitting up in bed as she breathed through the contraction. Jonny was fast asleep because although at first he had been adamant to stay awake in case Jac needed him, he had fallen asleep around 4am just watching Jac as she slept between the contraction.

Once it had passed she got up and paced slowly around the bedroom as she tried to get things moving. She had managed to sleep for around 15 minute intervals in between her contractions since midnight so all in all, she had gotten around four hours of interrupted sleep.

Her thoughts her interrupted when she heard Jonny's phone ringing. She quickly picked it up before Jonny stirred and saw it was Mr T.  
_"Hello Jonny_."  
"It's Jac. The Scottish idiot is fast asleep." Jac said as she left the bedroom so she didn't wake her partner and entered the living room where she didn't care as much if she woke Mo up.  
_"Oh right well I just wanna be quick here, do you want a private room_?"  
"Yes." Jac replied bluntly.  
_"You know it'll cost around three or four grand_."  
"That's peanuts to me."  
_"Right well there's a private room free now but Jean Rimini says it can't be reserved, it's first come first served so if you want the private room, I suggest you get here now because another one might not be available for 5-10 hours."_  
"Right I'll be there ASAP." Jac replied as she hung up, leaving Mr T slightly in the dark as he had no idea how far Jac had progressed.

Mo stirred and looked up to see Jac quickly waddling past her.  
"Hey, you alright?" Mo croaked sleepily.  
"We need to go to the hospital now." Jac shouted as she entered the bedroom which woke Jonny up.  
"What? Why?" He asked quickly as she shot out of bed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Because there's a private room free and it's first come first served. Now chop chop." Jac ordered as she opened her wardrobe where Jonny had left her a pair of soft leggings and her favourite light blue buttoned shirt which wasn't too tight around her bump along with a clean pair of underwear, pad and bra because everything else had been packed away.

"Want me to give you a lift?" Mo asked as she came into the room whilst Jac was pulled her pyjama shirt over her head. "Jesus Christ Katy Price!" Mo joked as she shielded her eyes after seeing Jac's chest.  
"Oh haha." Jac said sarcastically as she quick pulled on the other shirt.  
"I bet you're loving those eh Jonny Mac?" Mo joked as he changed into a pair of jeans, shirt and a jumper.

"Oh aye, they're gorgeous." Jonny joked back as the couple got changed.  
"Right, when you're ready, I'll drive you." Mo sighed as she walked out of the room. Jac had just pulled up her leggings and she slipped on a pair of pumps because those didn't require bending down.  
"Maconie have you got a baby carrier at the new house?" Jac asked, she was slightly out of breath.  
"Nope, it's in the car boot along with your birth bag." Jonny stated.  
"I haven't packed a birth bag." Jac stated sheepishly.  
"No, _I_ did for you seeing as _you_ weren't gonna prepare." Jonny stated. "Right, I'm ready when you are sweetheart." Jonny said as he put his phone and wallet in his is pocket.

"If we don't get this suite I'm gonna give the woman who does a hysterectomy." Jac threatened as she waddled to the front door where mo opened it for her and they headed downstairs, to race safely to the private maternity suite.

**Do you think Jac will get the suite? Or will she go into major hormone overload- which could result in extreme crying or extreme anger-?**

**Just a quick question, when Mr T said it'll have to be the 4th February that the  
baby's born, did he mean he'll induce Jac to make her go into labour or did he mean she'll need a c-section?  
Thanks for reading, please review x  
A/N These chapters can take me hours to write and reading the reviews make it worth it but for the last chapter- which was the longest of this story- I only got two reviews so please just take a few seconds to let me know what you thought :) They mean the world to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean it's taken?" Jonny snapped once he'd seen tears begin to form in Jac's eyes. She had refused a wheelchair and Mo had gone back to begin moving their things so it was just Jac and Jonny- who was carrying her birth bag and the baby carrier/car seat.

"I mean, there's a lady who arrived before your partner and I'm afraid that means they have got the private room. And anyway I don't believe that you're even nearly progressed enough to be admitted to the ward so go home and rest until you're contractions are around 5 minutes apart." Jean Rimini explained before she turned on her heel and headed off to see to her patients on the ward of screaming ladies and babies.

"Please don't cry." Jonny begged as he dropped the bag and carrier and moved in front of Jac. Her bottom lip quivered before a tear slowly rolled down her red, clammy cheek.  
"It's not fair! I want the suite. I bet the woman in there can't even afford the fees." Jac sobbed as she fell against Jonny.  
"If she couldn't, she wouldn't be in there." Jonny stated as she stroked Jac's hair.  
"Oh so now you're saying I'm wrong?" Jac snapped as she pulled away from him. "Of course because I'm _always_ wrong. Everything I do is wrong and it's all blamed on these bloody hormones!" Jac began to shout but her voice soon cracked as she began sobbing again.

"Come here-"  
"No I won't come here! I'm fed up of this I just want her out of-" Jac stopped talking as the next contraction tightened her uterus causing excruciating pain. She refused the urge to groan because she was in a public place, not that that had stopped her from turning into an emotional wreck.

She doubled over with both hands on her bump.  
"Ah, I thought I heard you." Mr T smiled as he came out of a private room followed by the cleaners. His smile dropped when he realised that she was doubled over in pain with a tear rolling down her check.  
"Come on, let's get you into the room." Mr T said softly. He attempted to put his hand on her back but she hit his arm to stop him from touching her.

"No, some stupid cow got here before me." Jac shouted, still facing the floor as she waited for the pain to go.  
"Yeah but there's another room that's just come available." Mr T stated.  
"You'd better not be joking, or on your head be it." Jonny joked.  
"Nope I'm serious." He stated as Jac slowly stood back up again.  
"I thought you said there wouldn't be another room for hours." Jac stated sheepishly after she wiped away her tears.  
"Yes but a patient has just had to go for a c section and she'll go straight to the recovery room after so this rooms yours." Mr T explained as he pointed to the room he had just come out of. "And I've even made it dark for you." He smirked. With her scans and check ups, even in her office when they discussed the results, Jac liked to be in dark rooms. She'd pull the blinds down and turn the lights off with maybe a small lamp or computer screen on to make a little bit of light.

Jac rolled her eyes before she waddled into the dark room. In the middle was a bed with a chair besides it. On one side of the room was a sofa for the dads to relax and on the other side of the room was the door to the ensuite bathroom. Jonny- with her bags carrier- and mr T followed jac.  
"Right, we didn't really speak on the phone so how far do you think you've progressed? you must be nearly there now." Mr T assumed. After receiving a call that Jac was in labour last night, he assumed that she must've been getting there.  
"I wish." Jonny joked. "Contractions every 16 or 17 minutes. They last for about 1 minute and she's had back ache, nausea, vomiting and diarrhoea. But we think that the D&V have stopped now." Jonny explained as Jac walked into the bathroom to empty her bladder for the umpteenth time that day.

"Right, how many times did she have a bowel movement?" Mr T asked.  
"Um, 5 or 6 I think." Jonny replied.  
"When was the last one?"  
"About 8 hours ago." He stated.  
"Okay and how many times has she been sick?" Mr T asked as he wrote down the information in Jac's file on the table at the end of the bed.  
"Um, only the once but it was projectile vomiting and she brought up quite a lot." Jonny stated.  
"Right well I think her digestive system is empty." Mr T joked.  
"And just a warning, she's very, very, very, very, very," Jonny took in a deep breath, "very hormonal." Jonny whispered as he heard the toilet flush.  
"Yeah, I gathered that." Mr T joked as they waited for Jac. Finally she came out and Jonny helped her get on the bed.  
"Right well first things first, I've printed off your birth plan-"  
"You did a birth plan?" Jonny laughed.  
"Yeah she emailed it to me a fortnight ago." Mr T stated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jonny raised an eyebrow as Jac sat on the bed cross legged and her bump rested on her legs in front of her.  
"Because you'd want to go through it with me and I thought I'd surprise you that I'm letting you cut the umbilical cord." Jac stated.  
"Jac! Oh my god I love you!" Jonny smiled as he leant in to hug Jac.  
"Don't or you'll make me puke." She stated as she put her hand out to stop him.

"Any way, I just need you to lie on your back so that I can check your dilation." Mr T said as he pulled on a pair of gloves.  
"If you think you're gonna shove your hand up my you know what you're sadly mistaken." Jac stated as she stayed put and folded her arms across her chest.

"And if _you_ think that I've just pulled some strings to get you in here and you're gonna be like that then you're sadly mistaken. Leggings and underwear down and legs akimbo now." Mr T ordered but Jac glared at him. "Alright then, I'll go and get Dr Martin. You know the 6 foot 10 inch tall consultant with massive hands?" Mr T stated as he headed for the door.

"Fine. You can check." Jac mumbled just before he reached the door. "As long as your hands aren't cold." She added quietly which made both men smirk. Jonny took off his coat and put it on the back of the chair as he sat down next to Jac and held her hand.  
"They're not don't worry." Mr T smiled as he rubbed his hands together and stood on the same side of the bed as Jonny. Reluctantly, Jac laid back on the bed but she stopped because she didn't want to pull her leggings down, let alone her underwear that had the incontinence pad in. "Sorry, I'll get the..." Mr T trailed off as he reached over to an equipment trolley where he picked up a thin blue sheet to put over Jac's legs. "And I'll just need to turn the light on for a few minutes." He said as he switched the switch which made Jac squint her eyes.

She reluctantly pulled her leggings and underwear down whilst Jonny held the sheet in place for her, once she was in the position, Jac quickly grabbed a pillow from behind her and held it firmly over her face with one hand, whilst Jonny held her other hand.

"No stop." Jac said as she flinched backwards once Mr T had only just touched her.  
"Jac, I need to check." Mr T stated.  
"It's gonna hurt." Jac mumbled from under the pillow.  
"Yes but nowhere near as bad as a contraction. I'll do it as fast as I can okay? Right." Mr T said as he gently inserted his gloved hand. Jac squeezed Jonny's hand as she used her other hand to push the pillow against her face as she screwed her face up. After what seemed like forever for Jac but was really only thirty seconds, Mr T took his hand out and pulled the gloves off.

"Right unfortunately, you're only 1cm dilated." Mr T stated.  
"What?!" Jac and Jonny said at the same time. She ripped the pillow off of her face and he jumped up off of his seat.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Right unfortunately, you're only 1cm dilated." Mr T stated._

_"What?!" Jac and Jonny said at the same time. She ripped the pillow off of her face and he jumped up off of his seat._

"Well it's your first time it's bound to be slow. You're not in active labour yet but I'll check on you every 15 minutes. There's a bath in the bathroom that you could try to relax you a bit. Um, is there anything else you want?" He asked.  
"Where's the gas and air?" Jac asked and Mr T smirked.  
"I'll bring it in when you get into active labour, at the moment you don't really need it because it won't be as effective later. Alright?"  
"Fine." Jac sighed.  
"Right, I'll come and see you at 8:45am." Mr T stated before he left the dark room and closed the door behind him. Jac had just over fifteen minutes to come up with an excuse not to be checked.

Jonny looked into the bathroom and saw the large birthing pool which could also be used for a bath in early labour and because Jonny had packed the birth bag, he had packed for every eventuality including a water birth.  
"Why don't I run us a bath?" Jonny suggested as Jac rubbed her back. "I can give you a back massage in the nice cool water." He added.

"Because the bathroom doesn't have a lock on it and i don't fancy being stark naked when Mr T walks in to check on me." Jac stated.  
"I've got your black bikini. You can wear that." He stated and Jac raised an eyebrow. "I'll go and start running the bath then." He smirked as he got up and headed for the ensuite.

* * *

Once he had got the taps running to fill up the large bath, Jonny left the bathroom to get him and Jac ready. He took out the black bikini and his blue swimming trunks.  
"Here you go." Jonny said as he handed Jac her bikini and he helped her off of the bed. He grabbed two thick fluffy towels and followed Jac into the ensuite and closed the door behind him.

"Don't look." Jac said as she pulled her shirt and then unclipped her bra with one hand. "Can you tie this up?" Jac asked as she held the strings of her bikini behind her back. She really couldn't be bothered to lift her arms above her head.  
"Sure." Jonny said before he got changed. He done it up for her and then helped her adjust the ties at the side of the bottom part of her bikini because she hadn't worn the bikini for a while and it needed to be a bit bigger to incorporate Jac's growing figure.

Jac sat on the closed toilet seat lid with a towel wrapped around her whilst Jonny got changed and then they waited for the bath to fill. Once it was ready, Jonny had just turned the taps of when there was a knock at the door and Jac moaned.  
"You decent?" Mr T asked.  
"No, go away thompson." Jac groaned. She realised that it had already been 15 minutes and it was time for her check up. Jonny smirked as he opened the bathroom door to an awkward looking Mr T. Jonny was standing there with nothing on his torso in his blue trunks and Jac was sitting on the toilet seat lid wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Can I just check your dilation before you get in?" He smiled smugly.  
"No you can't." Jac said quickly, she stood up to hop in the bath but moving quickly was a bad idea as she felt dizzy but Jonny steadied her on her feet.  
"C'mon, you've gotta get used to this." Jonny stated as he guided a reluctant Jac to the bed, still wrapped in her towel which clung to her bump.

"You want me to get used to a bloke shoving his hand up my-" Jac begun.  
"Jac." Jonny interrupted sternly as he helped her on the bed whilst she managed to keep her towel wrapped around her. She held the towel with one hand and pushed a pillow onto her face again with the other.  
"You need to pull your bikini bottom down Jac." Mr T stated once he'd pulled the sheet over Jac's legs.  
"You do it." Jac ordered, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
"Er, I might get sued if I do that." Mr T stated. Jonny huffed as he got up and pulled Jac's black bikini down to her ankles for her.

* * *

After being told that she was still 1cm dilated, she moaned and then reentered the ensuite with Jonny. She then got into the warm, large pool of water followed by Jonny.  
"Right lower back or shoulders?" Jonny queried as Jac got on her knees and rested her chin on the edge of the bath, whilst Jonny sat behind her with his legs straddled either side of her.  
"Lower back." Jac replied quickly.

* * *

**9am, fifteen minutes later**  
Jac was enjoying a nice back massage under the water when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Jonny shouted much to the annoyance of Jac. Mr T entered and closed the door behind him.  
"I'm not getting out." Jac stated as she once again rested her chin on her arms on the edge of the bath.  
"Right, I think 15 minutes is a bit frequent seeing as you're only 1cm so far so I'll check you every half an hour instead." Mr T stated. Jonny looked at Jac and realised she had put the back of her hand against her mouth.  
"Get a dish, now!" Jonny ordered. Mr T ran into the room, grabbed a cardboard kidney dish and handed it to Jonny just in time as Jac vomited into the bowl. He gently rubbed her back as she vomited twice, before she looked more comfortable in the water. "You finished?" Jonny whispered and Jac nodded so Mr T took the full dish and put it in a bin in the main room outside of the bathroom.  
"Right, I'll be back at quarter past nine okay. Is there anything I can get you?" Mr T asked.  
"A time machine." Jac muttered.  
"What for might I ask?" Mr T smirked.  
"So I can go back months ago and tell him to use a condom." Jac stated.  
"Wow, even after vomiting you can be sarcastic." Jonny laughed.  
"Anyway, I'll leave you two to it." Mr T said as he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

**Thanks for reading, I probably won't update much this weekend because I'm going to France with my school. Yippee! I might be able to update tomorrow morning, but if not, I'll probably update on Sunday evening.  
Please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

11:45am

Jac was due to be checked for dilation but she groaned as Mr T entered the room. She had been lying on her side, trying to get some rest whilst Jonny stroked her hair but she had to get on her back to be checked and her back was rather painful.  
"Can I check please?" Mr T smiled as he pulled on a pair of gloves.  
"Mmhmmm." Jac mumbled as she slowly turned onto her back whilst groaning.  
"You tired?" Mr T asked to make conversation.  
"Just check please." Jac sighed.  
"Okay." Mr T said as he slowly inserted his hand. After thirty seconds he pulled his hand out and discarded the gloves. "Right well you're now 4cm so I'm going to suggest that you let me break your waters to speed things up." Mr T stated as Jac pulled her leggings up.  
"Fine." Jac whispered.  
"Are you okay with that?" Mr T asked.  
"Yep." Jac replied angrily.  
"Are you sure? You haven't really thought about it." He stated.  
"Just do it." Jac ordered.  
"Right, I'll go and get the equipment and I must warn you, it'll probably get a lot more painful after your waters have been broken so I'll get the gas and air too." Mr T said before he left the room.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Food? Drink?" Jonny asked softly and quietly as he continued to stroke Jac's hair.  
"I'm not hungry," Jac mumbled.  
"C'mon you're gonna need your energy." Jonny stated. He just felt sorry that he couldn't take her pain away. "How about entertainment? You want any magazines? Books?" He asked.  
"Did you bring my iPod?" Jac croaked.  
"Um... No sorry. But I know what you can listen to. Don't let Mr T do anything, I'll be right back." Jonny smiled as he jumped up and ran out of the room, he had had an idea for something for Jac to do, and it might even help her to sleep between the contractions he thought.

* * *

"Um, where's Jonny?" Mr T asked as he entered the room, with an equipment trolley, where Jac was lying on her side with her knees brought up to her bump.  
"He'll be back in a minute." Jac stated sleepily as she slowly manoeuvred herself to lie on her back in preparation to have her waters broken. Mr T spent the time reorganising the trolley whilst they waited for Jonny.

He then arrived a few minutes later with his hands behind his back concealing the item. He sat on the chair next to Jac and put the item behind him.  
"Right, I'll insert this into your birth canal and it shouldn't hurt. You'll just feel a gush of water once they've broken but I'll put this pad underneath you to absorb all the amniotic fluid. Okay, any questions?" Mr T queried.

"One: can I have a c section and two: what've you got behind your back?" Jac asked to Mr T and Jonny respectively.  
"No to the first." Mr T stated because he knew Jac didn't really want one.  
"And I'll tell you once you've let Mr T break your waters." Jonny smirked and Jac rolled her eyes.  
"Don't you think it's weird that you've had your hands up god knows how many women's v-" Jac began.  
"Right, let's get started shall we?" Mr T interrupted which made Jonny laugh.  
"Eager to get your hands up there?" Jac joked as she propped her legs up and began to pull her leggings down.  
"Haha." Mr T said sarcastically. "Just lift your bum up for me please. Thank you." Mr T said as he slipped a large square absorbent pad under Jac to absorb her waters. She pulled her leggings and underwear all the way off and chucked them at Jonny so she could get changed in a minute.

"Thanks. I really wanted your mucus plug thrown in my face." Jonny said sarcastically as he pulled the incontinence pad off of her knickers and put it in the hospital waste bin.  
"Right." Mr T cleared his throat before proceeding to insert the small pole into Jac within seconds, jac felt the water gush out of her onto the pad. "Okay, can you just sit up for me and wiggle around a bit so we get most of the fluid out?" Mr T asked. Jac glared at Jonny so he jumped up and put his hands on her back as he helped her to sit up. More straw coloured fluid came out onto the pad. "Right well your waters are clear so the baby isn't in any distress."  
"No but I know someone who is in distress." Jonny stated as he looked at Jac. She was trying- unsuccessfully- to not groan and screw her face up however she did both.

"I don't wanna be here. Can't I go home and come back tomorrow?" Jac moaned as she tried to get up but both men in the room stopped her.  
"Wow, I'd hate to see what she's like when she's on the gas and air." Jonny joked.  
"That can be arranged." Mr T smirked as he got the canister of gas from the equipment trolley, hooked it up and handed Jac the mouth piece.

"Right Jac, I want you to breathe through this when you want to, but if you want it to help when you're in the most pain, only use it when you're having a contraction." Mr T said as he carefully took the filled pad from under Jac and put it in the bin. Jonny pulled the thin sheet over Jac's naked lower half as he could tell she wasn't going to get up any time soon.

Jac dropped the gas and air and slowly turned onto her side facing Jonny. She brought her knees up to her bump and slowly rubbed it.  
"I'll leave you to it. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check." Mr T said before leaving.  
"Tadaaa!" Jonny whispered as he brought Jac's stethoscope from behind him. He put it in Jac's ears and then searched for his baby's heartbeat. Jac need him a little and moved it down to the bottom of her bump where Jonny held it as Jac rested, listening to the steady thump of her daughters heart.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

12:30pm

Mr T ran down the corridor as he heard Jac screaming in pain. Normally he wouldn't be worried about a labouring woman making some noise but Jac had been quiet through her previous contractions so he assumed something was wrong. He entered the room to find her curled up as small as she could manage on the bed on her side. Jonny was doing everything he could to comfort her.  
"I thought you said it'll be a bit more painful after my waters broke." Jac moaned. "This is more than a bit!" She protested. Mr T let out a sigh of relief as he realised that there was no imminent danger to Jac or the baby.

Jac had been in labour for hours and her contractions were every ten minutes now. She was extremely exhausted. She hadn't eaten anything and she had only had a few sips of water. Jac had managed a few small naps between contractions earlier in the day but that was no longer possible due to the constant pressure on her spine and the a chest and pain everywhere in her body.  
"It'll all be over soon." Jonny whispered as he rubbed her arm soothingly. He noticed that Jac was sweating again because she was hot from pushing and being distressed. "Could you get some ice? And a few flannels maybe?" Jonny asked Mr T.  
"Yep sure. I'll get them now." Mr T replied as he left the room.

* * *

When he returned, he handed the cup of ice to Jonny and he headed to the ensuite to run the flannels under the cold tap. Jonny handed Jac an ice cube.  
"Suck on this if you're not gonna drink anything." Jonny ordered softly. Jac took it and popped it in her mouth before she laid back down again. She put the stethoscope back in her ears and held it on her lower bump.

Mr T came in and handed Jonny the two wet flannels. He folded one and laid it across Jac's forehead, and he attempted to pull her shirt up but Jac stopped him.  
"I'm pretty sure Mr T has seen a few stretch marks before." Jonny said sternly to Jac which made her roll her eyes. She then released her shirt and Jonny pulled up to just under her bra.

He laid out the square blue flannel over her bump to cool her down.  
"I am never having sex again after this." Jac groaned.  
"Yeah right." Jonny laughed. "You won't last a week." He added.  
"Um, you shouldn't be having sex until at least four weeks after the birth so I don't think we should be encouraging intercourse." Mr T said sternly to Jonny.  
"It doesn't matter what you tell her, she'll just ignore your instructions." Jonny laughed.  
"I mean it. I'm never having sex again." Jac stated.  
"You know condoms prevent pregnancy Jac. So does the pill-" Jonny began.  
"Yes I've had plenty of experience as to how and when the pill works thank you." Jac snapped and Jonny looked at Mr T.  
"Er, she stopped taking the pill the day before you two..." Mr T trailed off and Jonny got the picture.  
"Right. I'm getting you a box of condoms for christmas." Jonny joked.  
"It's January. Christmas is over 11 months away Jonny." Jac stated.  
"Okay, I'll get it as a-"

"Aaahhaahhaahaa." Jac cried as she curled up again.  
"Here, take this." Jonny said as he handed Jac the gas and air mouth piece. Little did he know that it was about to make Jac say some funny and potentially embarrassing things.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Mo had just finished the final trip from Jonny and Jac's flat to their new home, each time she took as much as she could in her car and it had taken just over an hour to move all of their stuff. After carrying all of their stuff into the living room, Mo didn't know where to start.

Every room had been decorated, and the nursery and kitchen were complete. Every room was furnished but there were no possessions in the house, only the basic furniture. But Mo had to unpack all of their things from Jac's pale foundation to Jonny's pants.

She decided to do it box by box, and started with the box of things from Jac's cabinet in the bathroom which simply had the label 'Ensuite' on. Mo had not yet seen the contents of it. She made her way up to the master bedroom with an ensuite and put the box on the floor. She opened it and couldn't believe the amount of different pads Jac had. She carefully unpacked them into the cabinet besides the toilet before proceeding onto the next box.

After opening the box of Jac's pain medications, she decided to ring Mr T.  
_"Mo, what can I do for you_?" Mr T answered cheerfully after leaving Jac's room and entering the empty corridor.  
"Um, when Jac's on her endo meds, she shouldn't be operating right?"  
"_Yeah. She takes a week off every month and does paperwork._" Mr T stated.  
"No she doesn't. Before she was pregnant, she was in theatre every day."  
"_Are you sure?"_  
"Yep. Definite_."_  
"_Right well, I'll have to have a word with her boss."_  
"You mean Guy?"  
"_Nope, Elliot. He's in charge of the ward so he needs to know."_  
"Geek she's gonna love that." Mo laughed.  
"_Well it's for her own good. And the patients too. She shouldn't operate when she's on her meds, they make her drowsy."_ He stated.  
"Right well, I'd better go. I'm unpacking their stuff as I speak."  
"_Okay, bye Mo. Have a nice day_."  
"You too, bye."

Mr T put the phone down and paged Elliot hope to come down to maternity where he would speak to him in the obs and gynae consultant office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" A friendly man asked as he entered the office where Mr T was sitting at his desk.  
"Ah yes professor Hope."  
"Elliot please." Elliot smiled.  
"Right Elliot. Well this is a bit of a touchy subject but it's been brought to my attention that Jac Naylor has been... Well operating when she shouldn't be operating to put it simply." Mr T explained cautiously. He didn't want to break patient confidentiality by saying that Jac had endometriosis but at the same time, he couldn't let her operate.  
"Right and why shouldn't she be operating?" Elliot asked.  
"It's um. It's complicated. Tell you what, why don't you come and see Jac now? I just need to ask her something." He suggested.  
"She's here?" Elliot queried as he followed Mr T down the corridor.  
"Yep, she's in labour." He replied as he entered Jac's room where Jonny was stroking her, now greasy hair.

"What the- go away." Jac ordered as she slowly sat up. Luckily, she hadn't had any gas and air yet so she was perfectly alert.  
"Jac, I told you that there are certain times when you shouldn't be operating and I know you have done so would you care to give me permission to explain why you shouldn't operate to Elliot?" Mr T queried.  
"No. You can't tell him." Jac stated.  
"Jac, unfortunately it crosses a barrier where it affects your work so you have to tell your employer." Mr T stated whilst Elliot stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed it's not exactly the thing that I want Elliot or anyone else to know alright?" Jac snapped.  
"Jac I'm sorry. But you have to tell Elliot. I'm sure he won't tell anyone okay?" Mr T tried to reason whilst Jonny stood, hoping that Jac would see that she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Right, I'm gonna say this because neither of these two have the balls to." Jonny began as he glanced at Jac and Mr T. "Jac's got endometriosis." He stated. Jac groaned as he reached behind her and pushed a pillow into her face.  
"Right. Im sorry but I'm not an expert. What're the symptoms?" Elliot asked.  
"Well in Jac's case, the main issue is very painful periods and pain at any time in her cycle but when she's on her period, she takes painkillers but she can't operate when she's taking them because they're so strong they make her drowsy." Mr T explained as Jonny attempted to take the pillow off of Jac but she wouldn't let go.

"Right so I'm guessing jac can't operate when she's on then." Elliot said awkwardly.  
"No she can't." Mr T stated.  
"Jac don't worry, we can sort out something to work for you." Elliot said to comfort the distressed consultant.  
"Great. Can we leave Jac alone now so she can have a baby? Thanks." Jac said sarcastically from under the pillow.  
"Why is Jac talking in the third person?" Jonny laughed.  
"I give up." Jac threw the pillow off of her face, groaned as she did but she quickly sat up and got off of the bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jonny asked as he followed Jac, he tried to stop her but she was waddling as fast as she could.  
"Home. I'm not having this baby now. It can wait." Jac stated as she continued to walk with Jonny and Mr T following her. Elliot had decided that they could talk another time so he headed back up to Darwin.  
"Jac you know the transitional phase can make women think they're not in labour. You know that. So c'mon, get back to bed, please." Jonny pleaded. Jac carried on but she was stopped as another contraction caught her by surprise. She collapsed onto her knees from the pain. She began crying hysterically from the pain as. She tried to slow her breathing down unsuccessfully.

"Sshhsshh." Jonny whispered as he pulled the sobbing Jac into his arms. He knelt with Jac for a few moments until Mr T came back with a wheelchair.  
"I-I'm not getting into that." Jac groaned as she bent forwards to combat the seemingly never ending contraction.

After the contraction passed, Jonny helped Jac to stand up and he put his arm around her shoulder as she waddled back to her room.

**Thanks for reading, I promise there's some funny things to be said from gas and air in the next chapter. Please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

1pm

Jac's contractions were every ten minutes still and she had just fought through a particularly painful one.  
"Have I crapped myself?" Jac asked reluctantly.  
"Do you want me to check?" Jonny queried.  
"Yes that's why I'm asking." Jac snapped. She was lying in bed, with only a shirt and bra on, but she had her bottom half covered by a thin bed sheet. Jonny carefully pulled the sheet up to check if she had had an accident.  
"No you haven't." Jonny stated after he put the sheet back down.  
"Really?" Jac asked.  
"Yes!" Jonny laughed.

* * *

2pm  
After getting Jonny to check after almost every contraction whether she had had a leakage, Jonny was getting fed up with it. But he knew he was going through nothing compared to Jac so he put up with it.  
"Okay, I've peed myself this time haven't i?" Jac stated rather than asked. She had been feeling wet and sticky down there for ages but that was mainly due to discharge and sweat. This time was different. Jonny sighed as he got up and checked only this time he found a large yellow puddle on the sheets.

"I'll go and get you some clean sheets. Don't worry." He smiled as he pecked her on the forehead before he left the room and headed for the store cupboard. He bumped into Mr T as he came out of the cupboard with a clean set of bed sheets. "Jac had a minor- well major bladder leak." Jonny stated in answer to Mr T's confused face as the pair headed to Jac's room again.

Jac had been using the gas and air for every contraction in the last few hours and it was building up in her system and gradually making her less and less herself.

They went in and Jac was in the bathroom getting changed so Mr T helped Jonny take off the wet sheets, gave the waterproof mattress a quick wipe and then they made her bed up again. Jac exited the bathroom in a short, black nightie that Jonny had packed for her. She blushed a little but anyway she heaved herself back into bed and then laid on her side.  
"Jonny stroke my hair." Jac mumbled.  
"What?" Jonny queried, he wasn't sure if she heard her right.  
"STROKE MY HAIR!" Jac ordered.  
"Okay! Okay!" Jonny smirked as he quickly jumped in the chair next to the bed and gently stroked Jac's hair leaving Mr T who was trying not to laugh.

"Right, I just want to check your dilation okay." Mr T said after regaining his composure. Jac nodded so he gloved his hands and inserted his hand to check the dilation of her cervix. "9cm. Jac you're pretty much there." Mr T smiled as he took the gloves off.

"I need a wee." Jac stated. She attempted to get up but both Jonny and Mr T stopped her.  
"One, you've just been. And two, you need to stay in bed." Mr T stated.  
"I'm gonna piss myself again so I'm going to the toilet." Jac snapped as she forced her way through the two men and waddled into the ensuite. "Don't you dare come in." Jac said sternly as the two men heard her emptying her bladder. They didn't know how she could hold so much urine considering the sheets were soaked!  
"I won't will you hurry up?" Jonny ordered.

A few minutes later, "Aahhh!" Jac cried in pain.  
"Are you decent?" Jonny asked but he burst into the room anyway. He found her kneeling in front of the sink with her hands grasping it tightly. Jonny assumed she was in too much pain to get up so he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed. Unfortunately, her nightie was rather short so Mr T caught a glimpse of something he shouldn't but Jonny didn't care, he just wanted her to be comfortable.

"Jesus you weigh a tonne! Take deep breaths." Jonny said as he held the gas and air mouth piece in Jac's mouth for her. She spat the bit of plastic that was providing her with pain relief out and began sobbing. Jonny realised his earlier comment about her weight had offended her. "Oh I didn't mean it, you're beautiful. You soppy cow Jac stop crying." Jonny laughed as he rubbed her back.  
"I'm sorry." Jac mumbled.  
"Don't be sorry, just stop crying!" Jonny pleaded. Jac's sobbing suddenly disappeared as she went silent , and bowed her head down.  
"Contraction?" Jonny queried.  
"No, it's a contraction." Jac stated, she didn't hear what he said.  
"That's what I said." Jonny laughed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Jac began sobbing again.  
"Stop being sorry!" Jonny laughed as he rubbed her back.

"Right... I think it's best you have a bit of a break from the gas and air." Mr T stated as. He took the mouthpiece away from Jac but she sobbed even louder.  
"Nooooooooo I'll stop crying I promise." Jac pleaded.  
"Jac you've nearly gone through two canisters the last three hours!" Mr T stated.  
"I don't care I need it please." she cried. Jac was crying hysterically as she begged for the one source of pain relief she was allowing herself to have.  
"Alright, you can keep it." Mr T sighed as he handed it back to Jac. She quickly snatched it back and took deep breaths.

"Has anyone ever died from too much gas and air?" Jac queried as she continued to take quite a lot of it much to the amusement of the two men in the room.  
"Nope. Knock yourself out." Mr T laughed.

"I'm never having sex again." Jac stated.  
"Not again." Jonny muttered. "We've already had this conversation! You'll be begging for sex within a fortnight."  
"Stop encouraging her Jonny!" Mr T laughed.  
"Hello, can we stop talking about your raging hormones," Jac said to Jonny, "and focus on the woman that's trying to get an elephant out of a hole the size of-"  
"Jac I think that's enough" Jonny interrupted.

"But... You did this to me, this is all your fault" Jac shouted.  
"Well I only wanted anal but you said that would hurt." Jonny joked.  
"That's not even funny." Jac moaned but Mr T and Jonny were standing there laughing. "Ugh! I can't push anymore! Just cut her out." Jac ordered.  
"Jac!" Jonny shrieked.  
"I'm serious!" Jac protested.

"Just suck on the gas and air." Mr T said to try and calm her down.  
"If I'd sucked on it in the first place I wouldnt be in this situation!" Jac shouted. And Jonny and Mr T tried not to laugh too much because she meant Jonny's penis.

Another few minutes passed before another contraction came and it was excruciatingly painful for Jac.  
"Fuck you jonnnnnyy aaaaahhhhh ahh I hate you. I want my mum." Jac cried as she pulled a pillow and pressed it onto her face again.  
"Do you want me to call her for you?" Mr T asked.  
"No, she doesn't mean that." Jonny said quickly. He knew what had happened about Jac's kidney and what happened when she was twelve so he knew it wasn't what she wanted.  
"Jonny I want my mum." Jac pleaded.  
"No Jac, it's just the gas talking, it's just me you and our baby now." Jonny tried to explain simply as though he was talking to a child.

"Jonny, if she wants her mum then-" Mr T began.  
"No she doesn't. Her mum abandoned her trust me it's just the gas talking. She doesn't want or need her mum, she never will." Jonny interrupted sternly.

* * *

4pm  
"C'mon Jac, we can see the head." Mr T stated. As promised, Jonny was going to be the first to touch his baby so he was standing with a white towel, ready to catch his daughter. Mr T was behind him ensuring there were no problems.  
"Is it ginger?" Jac asked quickly.  
"Can't tell she's covered in your gunk." Jonny laughed, he was tearing up at the birth of his first child unsurprisingly to Jac.  
"Right Jac, unless you want to tear, don't push until I say you can." Mr T ordered.  
"How can not push?" Jac moaned as she placed her hands over her sweaty, grimy face.  
"Jac, you're doing so, so well sweetheart, it'll all be over soon okay just hang int here a little bit longer." Jonny said as he tried to hold back his tears. He looked between Jac's legs and he could see the head emerging.

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I thought you'd rather have this chapter than nothing tonight :)  
Thanks for reading, please review x  
I had my college interview today and I got into my first choice college! Yippee!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Time of birth, 4:24pm on Saturday 25th January 2014." Mr T announced as Jonny quickly wrapped the baby in the white towel and then laid her down on Jac's chest. The room was filled with a small cry but as soon as she was laid on her mum's chest, she babbled before she settled down. Jonny couldn't help it but tears escaped his eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

"You did it." He croaked. "I am so, so proud of you Jac. I love you so much." Jonny said emotionally.  
"You're as hormonal as me." Jac joked, and both men in the room could easily sense the fatigue in her voice. She was looking at her daughter as she was unsure what to do. She placed her hands on the back of her daughter and rubbed the towel up and down gently to dry her.  
"Right, I'm just giving you the vitamin K injection to speed up the delivery-" Mr T began.  
"Of the placenta." Jac interrupted. "I know, just do it." Jac whispered. She couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter as she slowly squirmed on Jac's chest. Mr T injected Jac's thigh, before he got the dish ready for the placenta, and he pulled the sheet over Jac's legs as it could take up to an hour for the placenta to come out.

"Okay, do you want to try breastfeeding now? It can also speed up the delivery of the placenta." Mr T stated. Jac looked at Jonny who was still staring at his little girl.  
"Jonny?" Jac queried helplessly. For once in her life, she wanted to be told what to do; she didn't want to make any wrong decisions from then on. "Jonny?" Jac repeated quietly. Jonny was brought out of his trance and he looked at Jac who appeared helpless and lost.

"You wanna try feeding her?" He suggested and Jac shrugged. "C'mon, I'll help you." He added. Jonny slowly helped Jac sit up as she repositioned the little girl in her arms so she could cradle her. Reluctantly, Jac pulled down her nightie on one side and she offered her breast to her child. After only a few seconds, Jac panicked because her baby wasn't feeding. "It's okay, here, how about if I do this?" Jonny said as he took his baby girls arms and placed them both on the top and bottom of Jac's breast so she was hugging it. A few moments later, she opened her mouth and puckered her lips. Jac was frightened so Jonny gently pressed his daughter's head forward, and she then latched on to Jac's nipple.

Jac grimaced in slightly pain at first, though that small ache in her breast was nothing compared to her contractions so she managed it well.  
"There you go, you're doing it." Jonny smiled as his little girl suckled away.

"Jac, just try one last push and the placenta should be out." Mr T stated as he stood at Jac's bottom half, with a kidney dish, ready to catch what was about to come out. Jac pushed her head into the pillow as she tried one final time to push. It took almost ten seconds before they heard the placenta fall into the dish, along with a good amount of blood.

Mr T disposed of the placenta before he grabbed two clamps and scissors. He clamped the chord in two places, still whilst Jac was breast feeding and handed the scissors to Jonny. He made a neat cut before putting the peg on the small stump and he wrapped the blanket back around the girl.

Neither of the couple knew what to do, Jac never wanted to let go of her girl, and Jonny didn't want to take his eyes off of his girls.  
"Right, I'll be back to check on you soon, I'll leave you to it. Just gimme a shout of you need anything." Mr T said before he left the room.

* * *

4:45pm  
Twenty minutes later, their baby and Jac had both been checked over, and Jac was sitting up slightly in bed, cradling their girl; she hadn't let go since birth, other than for Jonny to put a nappy and thick white blanket on her.  
"We need to decide on a name." Jonny stated as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I know." Jac whispered. She was still aching all over. Luckily, she hadn't teared anything but she still had aches and pains everywhere.  
"Have you thought about her surname?" Jonny queried.  
"Naylor-Maconie." Jac replied almost immediately. "We're never gonna get married Jonny, I love you but we don't need a bit of paper to prove our love." Jac added.  
"Okay... First names? Have you had any ideas?" Jonny queried. He was upset at her words but he knew that it was her final decision.  
"She looks like a... Lillie? No, no. Um... Emi- no that's too common." Jac muttered as she looked into her baby girl's face.  
"How about... Charlotte?" Jonny suggested. In all honesty, he had been considering that name for the last few weeks and now that he had seen her, she definitely suited the name.

"Charlotte Naylor-Maconie. I like it." Jac concluded. She looked at Jonny's face and saw the disappointment that she wasn't going to get married.

"I know marriage gives you more rights as a dad, which is why I got my solicitor to draw an agreement up. And I've signed it. It gives both of us equal rights over Charlotte. Even if we split we have equal rights to see her and I can't stop you from seeing her." Jac explained.  
"We're never gonna split up again, we don't need it." Jonny smiled.  
"Well, it's been signed so it's there." She said quietly. "Can you go and ask Mr T when I can go home?" Jac asked quietly as she rocked charlotte back and forth in her arms.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Jonny smiled as he got up and left the room. Jonny quickly picked up his phone and ran Mo whilst he had the chance.  
_"Effanga's removal service now can I help_?" Mo joked.  
"4:24pm, 7lbs exactly and absolutely adorable." Jonny smiled.  
"_Congratulations_!" Mo squealed. "_How's Jac_?"  
"Absolutely knackered. She was in early labour and labour for almost 24 hours."  
"_Ouch_." Mo grimaced at the thought.  
"How's it going?"  
_"I've pretty much got the house sorted, I just need to go shopping with that list you gave me. Got a name yet_?"  
"Charlotte Naylor-Maconie." Jonny said proudly.  
"_Aw, and when do I get to meet my god daughter?"_  
"Um, I'm just about to go and ask when we can leave now so I'll let you know."  
_"Alright, seen you soon_."  
"Bye."

Jonny put his phone in his pocket before he poked his head around the consultants office where Mr T was sitting at his desk.  
"Um, Jac want to know when she can go." Jonny stated.  
"Okay, I'll come and have a word with her." Mr T replied as he stood up and followed Jonny back to Jac's room.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	14. Chapter 14

Mr T and Jonny entered the room where Jac was stood, looking distressed at the side of the bed. She was holding charlotte tightly to her chest with one arm, and clutching her abdomen with the other hand. Both men looked down to see a few drips of blood on the floor and there was blood dripping down Jac's leg. They could see it because she still had a short nightie on.

"It alright." Jonny said. He quickly approached Jac and was going to take charlotte off of him, he hadn't yet held his baby because Jac hadn't let go of her yet, other than for him to put a nappy on and a thick blanket around her. But Jac kept hold of her tightly.  
"I've got her." Jac croaked as she took the hand off of her abdomen and used both hands to guard her daughter.

"Right, it's just because it's the first time you've got out of bed that the flow got a bit heavier. As long as you haven't passed any large clots, there's nothing to worry about." Mr T explained as he watched Jac cautiously. She really didn't want to let go of Charlotte and neither of the men could tell whether it was the effects of the gas and air and her endorphins wearing off and making her a bit moody, or whether she genuinely didn't want to let go of her daughter.

"C'mon, if you hand her to me, you can go and get cleaned up." Jonny said softly as he held his arms out, ready to take his daughter but Jac shook her head. "You're going to have to let go of her some point Jac." Jonny stated. "And besides, I'm not going to harm her am I? I'm her daddy." Jonny smiled.

Jac stood there, self conscious because she still had the blood- which must've been so heavy that it had already filled up the maternity pad, despite her only putting it on less than an hour ago- dripping down her leg. It took almost a minute of fighting a battle in her mind against herself, until she finally, yet reluctantly, decided to hand charlotte over.

"Be careful." Jac whispered as she handed her to Jonny, as carefully as she possibly could and made sure that he had her safely in his arms before she stepped back. To Jonny, Charlotte was heavier than he expected however, he didn't say that because it would probably worry Jac even more that he might drop her.  
"I will, I promise, go on, go and get cleaned up." Jonny replied as he gently cradled charlotte.

Jac took one final look at her girl, before she took a pad, underwear and a set of clothes from her holdall to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She didn't want to be like her mum, leaving her little girl in the hospital on the day she was born to go out for a few hours, only to return to an angry medical professional team who had to let go of baby Jacqueline when social services surprisingly gave Paula the all clear. She didn't want to be in any way similar to her mother so she was going to spend as much time as possible with her baby girl.

But at the same time, she didn't want to stop Jonny from spending time with her too and in that split second, she realised that mere seconds ago when Jac handed charlotte to Jonny, was the first time he had properly cuddled her.

She quickly wiped the bright red, thick blood from her leg and cleaned herself up in less than a minute. She changed into the clean underwear, new nursing bra, leggings, a long shirt and a cardigan. Jac took only a second to glance at her post baby body in the long mirror, which revealed that she looked the same as she did when she was 6 months pregnant much to her disappointment, before she exited the bathroom where Jonny was sat in the chair next to the bed with Charlotte, who was fast asleep.

Mr T was standing at the end of the bed looking through her notes.  
"Can I..." Jac trailed off as she stood in front of Jonny with her arms out slightly.  
"Yeah sure." Jonny replied as he gently handed charlotte over. He wanted more time with his daughter, but he was worried about what Jac's reaction would be if he refused to hand Charlotte over. He was sure that once Jac was home, she'd want to sleep so he would be able to have another cuddle then.

Jac slowly walked around the room rocking charlotte who had been unsettled by the move.  
"Right, have you emptied your bowels or your bladder yet since the birth?" Mr T asked and Jac shook her head. "Right well, as long as you're feeling okay, once you've been able to pass urine, you can go home because Charlotte is a perfectly healthy baby and you seem to be recovering very well. But can you just check that your urine isn't too concentrated and it shouldn't be cloudy at all." Mr T explained.  
"Yes, that's fine." Jac murmured so that she didn't wake her little baby girl.  
"Okay, once you've been to the toilet, just come and tell me and I'll sign your discharge papers." Mr T said before he left the room.

Jonny, who was still sitting in the chair, watched his partner's every move.  
"You asked for your Mum when you was on the gas and air by the way." Jonny stated and Jac looked at him in confusion. She wouldn't have, would she? "This is probably a stupid question but it was just the gas and air wasn't it? You don't really want her do you?" Jonny queried.  
"No. I never want her near me, and I certainly don't want her know I've got a child, let alone meet her." Jac replied harshly. Jonny knew it was probably the hormones that were making her moody, that and the fact that she had been deprived of a good night sleep for months and she hadn't had more than a few minutes of uninterrupted sleep in the past 36 hours or so.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go and put the baby seat in the car properly okay? I'm gonna assume that I won't be able to do it as fast as Prince William did." Jonny joked half heartedly as he picked up the baby carrier. Jac forced a smile and nodded so Jonny replied with a smile before he left the room.

* * *

Whilst on the way down with the carrier in one hand, he rang Mo with the phone in his other hand.  
"_Hello_." Mo said cheerily.  
"Hey. Um, Jac can be discharged once she's had a wee so hopefully we shouldn't be long, I'll text you once we're leaving but it's just a bit of a heads up."  
"_Okay well I've just packed the shopping away, and I've put her presents out. By the way, Elliot rang me because he had presents from people around the hospital so I told him the new address and he dropped them off. Surprisingly, Jac's got a lot of gifts."_  
"Well that's great though she'll have to let go of charlotte to open them, and that's not gonna happen anytime soon."  
"_Really_?"  
"She's let go of her once since she gave birth, and that's only because she had to."  
"_Well considering what her mum did to her, she's bound to be a bit protective." _Mo stated.  
"Mm. Right, sorry for being grumpy and thanks for everything you've done Mo, I can't thank you enough."  
"_Oh you can, you can thank me in booze_."  
"Yeah I knew you'd say that."  
"_Are you trying to call me an alcoholic_?" Mo joked.  
"I'm not trying to, I'm saying, you **are** an alcoholic." Jonny joked.  
"_Oh haha. Says the one who always says: one more. Please Maureen just one more and I'll go home. Actually, make that one more_-"  
"Yeah I get the point mo." Jonny interrupted. "Listen, I'd better go, Jac'll be waiting for me. When I text you to say we're leaving can you heat up Jac's hot water bottle? And make her a cup of hot chocolate and just leave them on the side of the bed closest to the cot please." Jonny asked as he fluttered his eye lashes despite the fact that she couldn't see him.  
"_Yep sure. See you soon._"  
"Bye."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jonny had successfully installed the car seat in the back of his car. He had just shut the car door and locked it when his phone began ringing; it was Jac. He answered it and immediately heard charlotte crying in the background.  
_"Jonny, I- she needs feeding. She won't latch on and I can't do it._" Jac said quickly, Jonny could hear the panic in her voice.  
"Okay okay calm down I'll be less than a minute okay, I'll be right there." Jonny said as he quickly hung up the phone and ran towards the hospital entrance. Luckily, the lift was open so he jumped in and pushed the button for maternity. He ran like a lunatic from the lift to Jac's room and he entered to find Jac sitting cross legged on the bed with Charlotte in her arms. Both of the females were visibly and for one of them, audibly, distressed.

Jac had given up and knew someone would be coming in if they heard the crying child so she had pulled her shirt back up and she was decent.  
"Okay, right let's try from the beginning yeah?" Jonny suggested as he jumped on the bed after taking his shoes off, and then he sat behind Jac with his legs straddled either side of her. Jac's arms were preoccupied by Charlotte so Jonny leant forward, unbuttoned Jac's shirt at the top, and then he unclipped Jac's nursing bra which had the join at the front, rather than the back. Charlotte meanwhile lay there crying and on the odd occasion screaming.

"Why don't we try this again?" Jonny said softly as he took charlotte's arms which were waving in the air as she cried for attention. He gently guided her tiny hands and placed them on her mother's breast. Charlotte creased her face slightly before she puckered her lips and stopped crying. "And if I do this..." Jonny whispered as he gently put his hand on the back of his daughters head and pushed it slightly until her lips were millimetres away from Jac's nipple. "Come on Charlotte." Jonny whispered. Both Jac and Jonny let out a sigh of relief as she latched on and began suckling.

Just as she did, there was a quick knock at the door and it swung open.  
"Oh god, sorry I didn't know." Mr T said as he quickly entered the room and then closed it behind him. He looked on the bed to see Jac, who was breastfeed her daughter, with Jonny sitting behind Jac supporting her and keeping her comfortable as she still had a sore back. At the noise, Jac looked down and prayed that it didn't disturb charlotte, thankfully, she carried on happily sucking away. "Um, Jean Rimini wants one of her 'most beloved patients'" Mr T mocked her "to have a private room and you're the only one in the private room that's given-" Mr T was interrupted by Jean Rimini, the short midwife who entered the private room without even knocking. She then left the door open despite the fact that Jac was breastfeeding so Mr T quickly closed it.

"Goodness me it's awfully dark in here isn't it?" She said cheerfully as she switched the lights on. Jac quickly squinted and generally looked uncomfortable.  
"That's because Jac and Charlotte, are more comfortable in a darker room." Mr T stated as he turned the lights back off.  
"Well anyway, have you emptied your bladder since giving birth yet?" She asked, completely disregarding Mr T despite the fact that he was her senior.  
"No." Jac replied angrily. "And if you don't mind, I'd like a bit of privacy here." Jac snapped quietly. Thankfully, Jonny got the message and because Jac's hands were full, he got a muslin cloth from the bedside table, that Jac had gotten ready for after, and he covered what Jac wanted covered.

"Oh don't worry dear, we've seen it all." Jean smiled.  
"Jean Jac's-" Mr T began.  
"I'm afraid we are in need of this room darling-" Jean interrupted before being interrupted by Mr T.  
"Jean we're _always_ in need of a room." He stated. "Jac's still recovering and she's not yet emptied her bladder so there could be an issue." Mr T lied. He knew there probably wasn't an issue, it was just because Jac hadn't had a lot to drink during labour but he, for once, didn't want to let Jean walk all over him, especially not in front of Jac Naylor of all people.

"What was the time of birth?" Jean asked sheepishly.  
"4:24pm." Mr T stated.  
"Mm, and it's almost 5:30pm so it's been an hour since birth. I see no reason to worry and there's no reason why the mother and baby can't be transferred out of this room and on to the recovery ward." Jean chuckled slightly much to the annoyance of the three other adults in the room.

"Right first of all, 'mother and baby' have a name and it's quite rude not to call them by their names." Jonny began as he gave Jac's hips a reassuring squeeze.  
"Secondly, Jac's paying for this room for the birthing process and recovery so we can't just chuck her out and thirdly, the only reason you want a room free is because one of your friends is coming in, and you want them to have 5 star treatment. What about Mrs Owen in the private room next door? She had her baby last night and I don't see you chucking her out." Mr T stated. Then it became clear to him. "Oh I get it, she's one of your friends too. I wonder what Mr Self would say about this." Mr T said smugly.

"Mrs Owen had a 12 hour labour-" Jean begun.  
"Jac's had a 23 hour labour and you don't see her staying here all night do you?" Mr T stated in a hushed but harsh tone as he was well aware that there was a feeding baby in the room.  
"Excuse me but I do not appreciate you raising your voice to me." Jean said loudly causing charlotte to unlatch and she began crying again much to the distress of Jac.  
"Right, c'mon, I think it's best you leave after that." Mr T said. He tried to guide Jean towards the door but she was having none of it.  
"The way that you said that implied that it was my fault." Jean stated.  
"Right, can you just leave please? You're not helping at all." Jonny said as he carefully got off of the bed and then confronted Jean whilst Jac tried unsuccessfully to settle charlotte down.  
"I suggest you back down before I call security." Jean threatened to Jonny.  
"And say what?" Jonny whispered harshly. "That I was trying to let my baby rest? Or that I was trying to keep a room quiet so that my little girl wasn't distressed?" Jonny whispered. "You're in the wrong here. You entered a room, without permission when Jac was breastfeeding and she was obviously uncomfortable but you stayed anyway." Jonny stated.  
"Mr Thompson is in the room too might I add. I'm sure he didn't have permission."  
"Yes he did. He's Jac's gynaecologist and obstetrician, and he was there at the birth of our little girl I think Jac's comfortable with Mr T." Jonny whispered angrily. As he did so, two security guards arrived and opened the door because they had been called by nurses who heard a disturbance. They both caught a glimpse of Jac's breast and looked down at the floor.

Jac quickly laid charlotte in her lap as she clipped her bra up and roughly buttoned her shirt back up. She picked Charlotte- who was still crying- back up and joined the group where Mr T, Jean, Jonny and the two security men were stood by the door.

"Gentlemen, could you please escort this man out of the hospital?" Jean said as she pointed to Jonny.  
"What?! That is ridiculous." Jonny protested. As the two men attempted to grab an arm each of Jonny, Mr T stopped them.  
"There's no need." He stated.  
"Excuse me but I feel there is a risk to my patients on this ward so I would like this man out of sight." Jean stated.  
"No I-" Jac tried to stop the two men but it was too late. They grabbed Jonny and began taking him off of the ward. Jonny wasn't stupid, he knew not to kick up a fight so he with great anger, followed them off of hospital premises. Jac went to go after him but Mr T stopped her because she still had a crying baby in her arms.

"Now this room-" Jean begun.  
"Is taken and don't you dare say so otherwise. Can't you see that Charlotte and Jac are both distressed? The last thing they need is to be moved so good bye." Mr T said as he closed the door in her face and shut the blind. "Right, shall we try and get you settled again?" Mr T suggested softly as Jac carefully crawled onto the bed. However, once the door was shut, Charlotte had settled down. "Seems like I'm not the only one who can't stand her eh?" Mr T joked as he looked at Charlotte.  
"Can't you try and get Jonny back up?" Jac croaked as let her baby wrap her fingers tightly around one of Jac's fingers.  
"I could but... Well if jean sees him, she'll probably get him banned so it's best not to try. I think the best thing to do is wait until you're ready to be discharged and I'm sure he'll be waiting for you downstairs outside the building." Mr T explained as he checked Jac's notes.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Mr T suggested. "You're far away from the neonatal unit here so it's safe to use your phone here, as long as Jean doesn't see you." He joked.  
"He'll probably still be going downstairs so I'll wait a few minutes. I um... If I go to the toilet, can you hold charlotte please?" Jac asked awkwardly. "But don't leave the room or anything, just stay here please." Jac said.  
"Yeah sure. Just remember to check your urine for any signs of infection and of there's any large blood clots, let me know." Mr T said. Very carefully, Jac handed charlotte over and made sure he had her safely in his arms before she grabbed a maternity pad from her bag and went to the bathroom.

**I know this is so unrealistic but I thought there could be a bit of drama, and tbh, I hate Jean Rimini! Thanks for reading, please review x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay just realised I said that Mo dropped them off at the hospital and now Jonny's gone and put the car seat in his car so... Just imagine that Mo dropped them off and left the car there and got a taxi back. :)**

"Mo? Mo I need you to come to the hospital now!" Jonny said down the phone, he had attempted to entered the hospital but every time the securely guards stopped him and now they were waiting by the door.  
_"Alright, what's the rush?!"_  
"That bloody midwife's chucked me out and Jac's in there by herself. Please she looked like she was crying when I left her."  
_"Alright, look I'll hang up and I'm on my way okay_?"  
"Yes, thank you."

* * *

As Jac came out of the bathroom, Mr T handed charlotte over straight away.  
"Right, was your urine clear?" He asked and Jac nodded as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Okay then, if you're happy I'll go and sign your discharge forms now. Is there anything you want to ask me or anything you think I should know?" Mr T asked.  
"Why do you let that midwife push you around?" Jac asked.  
"Because she's worked here for decades. It takes a certain type of person to get on with her and although it annoys me to say it, as ignorant and big headed as she is, she's good at her job." Mr T explained. "Hey you okay?" Mr T asked as Jac grimaced in pain. Jac held her breath waiting for the pain to pass and then she let out a sigh of relief.  
"It's was just a contraction." Jac said quietly as she began to relax again  
"Okay well, I'll go and get your papers. Remember, as long as Jean doesn't see you, you can use your phone." Mr T smirked before he left Jac cradling Charlotte in the silent, darkened room. Jac carefully rummaged around in the holdall and found her iPhone at the bottom of it. There were 5 missed calls, all from the father of her child. She unlocked it and dialled Jonny.

_"Jac? Thank god, are you alright_?" Jonny asked quickly.  
"I'm fine." Jac whispered calmly as she didn't want to wake her baby girl.  
_"How's Charlotte? Has she settled down_?"  
"She's fine, she went silent as soon as Jean left." Jac joked quietly. "I've just been to the toilet and Mr T's gone for my discharge papers so I should've down in a little while."  
_"Mo's just come in a taxi so she should be with you in a minute or two. She can help you with your bag_."  
"Speaking of the devil." Jac said as mo and Mr T quietly entered the room and shut the door behind them.  
"You're gonna turn into a vampire if you keep staying in the dark." Mo joked quietly.  
"Right, I'll see you soon Jonny." Jac said to her phone.  
_"Bye sweetheart_."

Jac put her phone in her pocket and then stood up with Charlotte in her arms.  
"Wow, she's got your hair!" Mo whispered as she looked at the baby amongst the bundle of blankets to keep her warm.  
"Mm. And she's got Maconie's lungs." Jac joked quietly.  
"Does she cry a lot?" Mo queried.  
"No, but when she does you'll know about it." Mr T joked. "Anyway, I've signed your discharge forms so when you're ready, you're free to go." Mr T stated.  
"I'll just pack and then we'll go. I just wanna go home and sleep." Jac stated.  
"You haven't forgotten your going to your new home have you?" Mo laughed and Jac rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.  
"Please tell me the bed's made up. And the cot." Jac asked.  
"Yep, everything's ready for your return your highness." Mo joked.  
"Right well, I'll leave you to it. But um, Jac congratulations, you did really well." Mr T smiled.  
"Thanks." Jac replied awkwardly and Mr T left the room. Jac turned around to pack and realised she wouldn't be able to do it with Charlotte in her arms.  
"C'mon, let me cuddle my little god daughter." Mo smiled and Jac huffed as she handed the pink bundle over. "Ssshhh." Mo whispered as Charlotte stirred slightly by the move, but she soon settled back down. "So why did Jonny get kicked out? I asked him downstairs but he rushed me up to see if you were okay." Mo stated.

"Jean Rimini didn't get her own way and because she didn't want to look defeated, she had security boot him out." Jac stated as she packed the few items that weren't in her back, into her bag.  
"I hated that woman." Mo growled.  
"You're not the only one." Jac laughed.  
"She was way too cheery and snobbish." Mo said as Jac heaved the bag onto the bed but the pain got too much and she dropped the bag back onto the chair. Mo quickly stepped forward but she couldn't do anything because of Charlotte. "You okay?" Mo asked after a few moments.  
"Yep." Jac sighed. Can you take the bag? And I'll take Charlotte." Jac said as she took her baby back into her arms. Mo nodded and watched Jac head for the door. "Well c'mon then." Jac ordered and Mo laughed.  
"You gave birth what? Like 90 minutes ago, and your ready to go." Mo laughed as she picked up the bag and then followed Jac to the lift. Mo noticed that Jac was walking slower than usual, though that didn't surprise her.  
"I'm a fast healer." Jac replied as the pair entered the empty lift, only to be joined by none other than Jean Rimini. After receiving a glare from Jac, she quickly left and muttered something about the stairs. Annoyingly, the lift when up before it went down and as it opened, Michael and Sacha walked in.

"Are you kidding me? You've given birth and you weren't even gonna tell me!" Sacha protested.  
"I-" Jac began.  
"Relax, Jonny told everyone on Facebook. And twitter. And Instagram." Sacha stated. "She's definitely got your hair." Sacha whispered as he pulled the blankets back slightly.  
"Mm so I've been told, and no touching." Jac ordered as she pulled the bundle away from prying hands.  
"Where is Maconie?" Michael queried.  
"The wonderful head of midwifery chucked him out for no reason; he's downstairs." Jac said as the four stepped out of the lift. "Speaking of the devil." Jac added as she saw Jonny standing out in the freezing January weather.  
"Well congrats Naylor, I'm really happy for you." Michael said before he joined the queue for a coffee,  
"Yep me too. Let me know how you get on and I'll see you soon." Sacha smiled. Jac turned and quickly walked to Jonny who looked extremely worried. And extremely cold.

"Are you okay? I tried getting in but they wouldn't let me and-"  
"Jonny calm down, we're both fine." Jac smiled and it put Jonny at ease.  
""C'mon love birds. Let's get you in the car." Mo said as she headed over to Jonny's car. Jonny put his arm around Jac's shoulders and they both looked at their little angel as they walked to the car.

* * *

Mo was driving with Jonny in the passenger seat, Jac behind him and charlotte in her car seat next to her Mum.  
"Jesus! Jonny Mac have you cut one?" Mo moaned as she crinkled up her nose.  
"No!" Jonny said defensively. He then realised something. "I think someone's had her first poopoo. Hasn't she-" He said childishly as he turned to face Charlotte who looked remarkably innocent.  
"Jonny stop behaving like a two year old." Jac ordered.

Jonny spent the remainder of the journey with his head out of the window but they finally arrived at their new home and Mo pulled up on the driveway. Jonny jumped out of the car and went round to the side of his baby.  
"Right, let's get you cleaned up-"  
"_I've_ got her." Jac said sternly as she stopped Jonny from unclipping her straps on the car seat.  
"Okay, you can take her." Jonny said as he stepped back away from the car. Instead he grabbed Jac's bag from the boot. Jac carefully picked up her little girl who was getting increasingly fidgety and restless because she needed a change of nappy.

"Right, before you stink the whole house out, the nursery is right in front of you at the top of the stairs." Mo stated as she opened the door. Jac entered and because she was focusing on not gagging from the smell, she didn't pay attention to the new house, she went upstairs and entered the beautiful pink palace that was her little girls nursery. There was a large space in the middle for the cot when Charlotte was old enough to sleep in her own room, along with a pink wardrobe, changing tables chest of draws and a stack of pink boxes.

Jonny joined Jac as she laid charlotte down on the pink changing table. Jonny had decorated the room so he knew where everything was. He got out a clean nappy, cotton wool balls, and a small pink bowl from the shelf under the changing table. He then filled the bowl with warm water from the bathroom in the master bedroom and stood next to Jac.

She gently unwrapped charlotte and put the blankets aside. She then took off her baby grow and undid the nappy revealing the lovely substances known as meconium and urine. Jac almost gagged at the sight so Jonny took a cotton wool ball and dipped it in the lukewarm water.  
"You'll get used to it." Jonny laughed softly.  
"Wait, wipe front to back." Jac ordered.  
"Aren't you supposed to wipe back to front?" Jonny queried.  
"No, it's front to back." Jac stated.  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I'm a woman."  
"Wait so it's not just babies you have to-"  
"Jonny's it's to prevent infections every person that has a vagina instead of a penis is supposed to wipe front to back." Jac explained.  
"Okey dokey." Jonny replied as he cleaned charlotte up. She was then laying there naked on the pink changing table, clean as a whistle. "I think she likes not wearing a nappy." Jonny laughed as they watched Charlotte innocently feel the things within her grasp which was mainly the changing mat underneath her. As both of them smiled at her, Jac couldn't help but yawn which reminded Jonny of what a tough ordeal Jac had been through.

"Why don't you go to bed eh? I can change her and I promise she'll be right next to you when you wake up." Jonny said softly. Jac stood there, considering the opportunity.  
"If I do, you'd better not leave the house or anything like that with her." Jac said sternly.  
"I won't! I promise! I'll let her stay here for a bit because she seems comfortable but after that I'll come and sit in bed next to you with her in my arms." Jonny said reassuringly and Jac held charlottes hand for a few moments before she left to go to bed in the new home.

Just as Jac left, Mo entered and she smirked at Charlotte who was still wearing nothing as she squirmed on the mat.  
"You're not gonna be inflicting your naked habits on her are you?" Mo joked.  
"I don't have any naked habits." Jonny protested quietly.  
"When we used to be flat mates, you'd walk around the place stark naked all the time." Mo stated.  
"Well that was before I became a dad." Jonny stated. He bent down and got a small tub from under the changing table. He then closed the nursery door and Mo picked up the tub.

"Ooh, cocoa butter. You know how to treat a girl." Mo joked quietly.  
"I asked Mr T and he said it's good for a newborn's dry skin and it's good for bonding." Jonny stated as he took the lid off. He also turned up the radiator so Charlotte didn't get cold before he rolled his sleeves up. "I've held her once since she was born and that was while Jac went to the toilet." Jonny stated. "Now it's my turn." He added as he put a little bit of the cream on his fingers and then rubbed them together to warm it up.

* * *

6:30pm  
Jonny had just finished wrapping charlotte up in a bundle of blankets, and Mo had left after receiving a very big thank you for the new family to settle into their new home. He had just settled down in the large double bed with Charlotte laying down on his chest facing downwards next to Jac, when the baby creased her face up and puckered her lips. Jonny knew she was just seconds away from crying as she was pouting.  
"Sshh. Sshh, you hungry? You want your mummy to feed you?" Jonny said softly. Hearing her baby's sounds of distress, Jac stirred and was relieved to wake up and find Jonny next to her with her baby. "I think she needs feeding." Jonny stated. He watched as Jac sat up and leant against he head board. She unbuttoned her shirt, unclipped her bra and received her baby with open arms. After Jonny placed charlottes hands on jacs breast, she latched on and began feeding.

**In the next chapter, set just two days ahead, Jac attempts to return to work. St James's cardiothoracic ward is shut down after a fire and Darwin is the receiving ward for all of their patients so all help is needed. Will Jac cope with the stress of work and looking after Charlotte?**

**Please review x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday 28th January, 6am**

Jonny was awoke by the sound of the shower in the ensuite. He peered through the darkness to see an empty cot along with an empty side of a double bed so he got up and just before he knocked on the closed door, the shower was turned off so Jonny decided to wait and he switched the bedside lamp on.

Minutes later, Jac came out with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. She was carrying the baby carrier where Charlotte was happily babbling away.  
"What on earth are you having a shower at this time in the morning for?" Jonny croaked. Jac put the baby carrier safely in the middle of the double bed.  
"I need to go into work earlier to set the cot up in my office and-"  
"Wait wait wait wait wait. Just to get things straight.. You're going into work this morning?" Jonny queried.  
"Look I know you're gonna say no but I'm going in whether you like it or not so you can either help me get a bag ready for her or you can make me late and get back into bed." Jac stated. Jonny ran his hand through his hair as he watched Jac take the towel off of her head and roughly dry her hair.  
"Why did you take her into the bathroom with you?" Jonny queried sleepily.  
"She was a bit restless and I wanted her some where that I could see her." Jac stated. "By the way, you might want a shave before you go to work." Jac smiled as she brushed her lips on his, and then got the hair dryer out. "It's weird. Normally she hates loud noises but she loves the hair dryer." Jac smirked as she turned it on and she began to dry her hair.

It turned out that Charlotte was a lot more like her parents than they thought. For starters, much like Jac, Charlotte didn't like loud noises, bright places or large crowds. Instead, she preferred quiet, dimly lit or dark rooms with only her mum or dad for company. They'd found that out on Sunday (the day before) because Sacha, Michael and Mo came round to visit, and Charlotte screamed when she was in the arms of Michael and Sacha after mere seconds. For some reason, she was okay with her mum, dad, and Mo, but no one else which was another reason why Jac was so protective of other people getting near her daughter. Charlotte obviously already knew who her parents were.

And much like her father, Charlotte needed feeding every 2 hours, when she was awake, she always needed something to keep her occupied and she, like Jonny, needed to be supervised at all times.

Surprisingly, Charlotte didn't sleep as much as expected for a 38 hour old baby. However, this pleased both parents because she didn't cry as much as most, as long as she had company, so they could spend hours relaxing with her whilst getting simple tasks done such as ironing or preparing dinner.

Jac and Jonny were definitely happy in their new 3 bedroom home. There was a lot more room than in their flat and the heating was a lot better so they were always nice and toasty in their home.

* * *

7:30am  
Jonny parked up in a space close to the entrance of Holby City Hospital. Jac got out and put her hand bag on her shoulder so that she could pick up Charlotte. She held charlotte against her chest in an attempt to keep her warm in the winter chill.  
"Are you-"  
"If you say are you sure you want to do this one more time I'm gonna take Charlotte and run." Jac threatened.  
"That's a new one." Jonny smirked as he got the box containing a new wooden cot in, and a bag containing things for Charlotte out of the boot.  
"What do you mean?" Jac queried.  
"Well usually, it's I'll chop your balls off or I'll kick you in the nuts but now it's I'll run off with your baby." Jonny laughed as the trio entered the foyer.

Because they had arrived 30 minutes early, Jonny crept into the office and set up the wooden cot to the left of Jac's desk besides her chair so that she could keep an eye on Charlotte. At 8am, Jac was sitting at her desk, breastfeeding her baby whilst Jonny sat on the sofa watching her when both of the office doors opened.  
"Jac? What on earth?" Elliot queried. He knew she'd be back soon but after just one full day to rest, it was pushing it a bit thin.

Jac had covered up as much as she could beforehand with a muslin cloth so he couldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to.  
"Sorry, I know this is bad timing but it's an emergency." Guy Self announced as he closed the door behind him. Both men were shocked that Jac was back, let alone breastfeeding in the office. And Guy didn't even know that Jac had had the baby. He thought she was still pregnant!

"Jac, you shouldn't be here." Elliot stated and before Jac could argue back, Guy explained.  
"There's been a fire at St James's this morning. It was mainly on their cardiothoracic ward and the board have transferred all of St James's patients, both emergency, and elective, to Darwin as of now until further notice." He stated. "That probably means weeks, maybe even months until they can get their ward up and running again. Now I know this isn't ideal."  
"Ideal? This is-" Elliot was interrupted by a knock at the door and Mo opened it.  
"Sorry, I can come back later." Mo said.  
"Actually Miss Effanga, I could do with you here." Guy said so Mo closed the door behind her and then joined the meeting. She couldn't help but smirk at Jac who was still breastfeeding even with her two bosses in front of her.

"As of now, all of st. James's patients are being transferred to Darwin until further notice. I need you four to work as a team to keep patient care as high as possible." Guy explained for the benefit of Mo. "Nurse Maconie it need to you keep your nursing team running as efficiently as possible and i am aware that you're currently under staffed.  
"Hang on, Jac shouldn't even be back at work, let alone under immense pressure." Elliot protested.  
"Considering the circumstances, I believe that if Miss Naylor feels ready to return to work, then that is her choice." Guy stated.

"Look in all honesty, I'd rather start off on paperwork so I can stay with Charlotte so how about you and Mo take on theatre lists for everything? And I can do all ward rounds and do everyone's paperwork. It's a win win situation: you and Mo love being in theatre and I'll be working at my own pace." Jac explained.  
"Are you okay with that Miss Effanga?" Guy asked.  
"As long as jac is." Mo replied. She knew guy was making staffing changes and she wasn't as confident as Elliot to stand up to her boss.  
"Professor hope? C'mon, I know you, of all people, can make this work." Guy said.  
"I suppose we can give it a try." Elliot sighed.  
"Good job really because there's already patients on the way. Let me know how things go, um you've got my number yeah? Right I've got to go because the ED is receiving all burn injuries." Guy said quickly as he left the room.  
"Door!" Jac said quickly and Mo leapt forward and prevented the door from slamming. Jac let out a sigh of relief as Mo caught the door just in time.

Jonny got up and went to stand behind Jac. Luckily, Charlotte had just finished feeding so Jac gave her back a small rub before she wiped her breast and charlottes mouth with the muslin cloth and then she pulled her scrub shirt down. Elliot and Mo had respect for Jac so they didn't look at all. She had her shirt up, but she was wearing a bump band which covered her still expanded stomach. She still looked around 4 months pregnant however, it was slowly going down.  
"Right, can you gather every medical professional on the ward in the staff room, and Jonny can you call all off-duty staff, tell them it's an emergency and they're required to be here. I want a meeting in the staff room in two minutes." Elliot ordered before he turned to his whiteboard covered in the theatre plan for that day where he was going to try to organise the day to make it less chaotic, though that seemed an impossible task.

Jonny gave Jac's shoulder a squeeze before he left the room to use the phone in the staff room. Mo left to gather the nurses and doctors on Darwin.  
"Jac... Don't over do yourself today. I know you feel like you need to prove yourself but you really don't. Take as many breaks as you need." Elliot said whilst he still focused on the white board.

Jac let out a sigh as she looked at her baby girl. It's gonna be a long day Jac thought. But there's one person that's gonna get me through this, and it's you. Jac was thinking to herself as she made deep eye contact with her baby.  
"Ah... Baba..." She babbled and Elliot turned around.  
"Did she just..." Elliot trailed off.  
"C'mon, do it again." Jac whispered as she stared into the eyes of her girl and charlotte sneezed cutely, she then shook her head and scrunched her nose up whilst still within her bundle of blankets which made both Elliot and Jac smirk.  
"You've got an adorable little girl there Jac. You truly deserve to be happy and I am so, so happy you've settled down." Elliot said as he watched Jac look lovingly into charlottes eyes.

"Prof, everyone's ready for the meeting." Mo stated as she poked her head around the door. Elliot nodded before he, Mo, and Jac who was cradling Charlotte made their way to the staff room to explain the situation.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	17. Chapter 17

Elliot, Mo, Jac and Charlotte arrived in the staff room where Zorsia, Guy, Jonny and the other nurses were waiting.

"Where's the other consultants? Are they on their way?" Elliot asked.  
"Um, I've just rang Dr Bains, and he's on holiday in Australia, and Dr Remara is on sick leave and she's starting her first round of chemo today." Jonny explained.  
"And Dr Hodson? Or need I not ask?" Elliot sighed.  
"Um, he says this week is the first that he's taken off holiday all year so he's not coming in." Jonny said solemnly.

"It's bloody January! And it's not as if he has a stressful month anyway, he slacks off most of the time." Elliot stated angrily. "Anyway, right I assume you all know about the closure of St James's cardiac ward and that we are the receiving hospital for both their emergency, and their elective patients for the foreseeable future. Now myself, and Miss Effanga, will be spending as much time in theatre as possible, while Miss Naylor and Dr March, will be completing ward rounds and updating patient files. Nurse Maconie, I'd like you to organise your nursing team and decide who you'd like in theatre and preferably make that decision fast." Elliot explained. "There are patients on the way now, so are there any questions?" He asked. He was out of breath after explaining everything quickly.

"Just one: why is there a baby on the ward?" Zorsia asked bluntly as she nodded to Charlotte who was still safely in Jac's arms.  
"Well who do you think she belongs to?" Elliot asked angrily.  
"Yes I'm well aware who owns it. My point is: considering Miss Naylor was still pregnant last week, it can't be more than a week old and as far as the rules go, new mothers are required to take at least 2 weeks off." Zorsia stated.  
"'It' has a name, and despite the fact that she's 2 days old, she's still more intelligent than you because she knows when to shut up." Jac snapped before she walked out of the room and stormed into the office. Everyone was waiting for the door to slam but they realised that she wouldn't do that with a baby in her arms.

"Dr March." Guy began sternly. "Miss Naylor has indeed had a baby, but she is perfectly capable of completing paper work in her office. She won't be operating in the near future I can assure you." He explained and Zorsia rolled her eyes before Guy left the room because his pager beeped. Again.

"Right, Karen and Sue, I want you in theatre one until midday, Cheryl and Nicole can go in theatre one from midday until tonight and I'll sort out tonight's shifts later. Lily and Leanne I want you in theatre two until midday and Sam and Shaun, I want you two in theatre two after midday. Everyone okay with that? Good, off you go." Jonny explained quickly before he chased after Jac into the office where Elliot had also returned as he attempted to sort out his files.

* * *

"Since when do you let an F1 get to you?" Jonny joked.  
"She didn't get to me." Jac stated. "Charlotte was getting restless, she wanted the muslin cloth again." Jac stated as she pointed to the wooden cot besides her. Jonny walked over and saw his baby girl on her back in her light pink onesie. She was scrunching up the light pink muslin cloth in her fist and then letting go and she was fascinated by the crinkled pattern that was left.  
"She loves those things." Jonny laughed slightly as he leant on the cot and watched his little girl.

* * *

9:30am  
Just over an hour ago, patients -both emergency and elective- began arriving from St James's and Elliot had just come out of theatre, waiting to be rushed straight back into theatre but he arrived on a fairly calm, yet packed, ward. Every single bed, cubicle and side room was being used on the ward but it wasn't chaotic and he returned to the consultants office for an update on what was happening.

He entered to Jac breastfeeding on the sofa.  
"Oh, sorry." Elliot said as he went to leave.  
"No, no. It's fine." Jac stated as she covered up as much as she could but she didn't really mind because it was Elliot. Elliot smiled before he entered the room fully and closed the door. "Right, I've updated all of your patient's files from the last week so everything is up to date. And I've organised yours and mo's theatre times for today; everything that can wait a few weeks has been postponed." She added as she nodded over to his whiteboard behind his desk. He looked over to see that his day was perfectly planned out with two, 20 minute breaks in between the theatre slots over his 9 hour shift.

"How..." Elliot trailed off. He was amazed at the skill and speed of Jac's work along with the fact that she seemed perfectly happy with her baby and she even had time to breast feed her when Charlotte got hungry, which seemed to be every 2 hours or so.  
"You didn't doubt me did you?" Jac smirked as she continued to stare into the eyes of her suckling baby.  
"No, I had no doubt that you'd do the job. I just didn't think you'd get it done so quickly." Elliot chuckled quietly. "It's Charlotte isn't it?" Elliot asked softly as he sat next to Jac on the sofa.  
"Yep. And she's very well behaved for a 2 day old newborn." Jac smiled. "In fact, shes not even that; she's only 41 hours old." She added smugly.  
"How many times were you up last night?" Elliot asked curiously.  
"None. Well I was awake a few times but I didn't get out of bed, Jonny always gets up and calms her down. Or if she needs feeding, he gets her and brings her to me." Jac smiled. "And, she stays awake as much as she sleeps. When she's awake she just... She does really funny things and the simplest of things fascinates her." Jac explained as she couldn't take her eyes off of her girl.  
"It's unusual that she stays awake that long, most newborns sleep most of the day." Elliot stated.

"Yeah well, when she does wake up, it's usually because she's hungry. She certainly gets her appetite from Jonny, she asks to be fed, like every two hours." Jac stated. "Once she's been fed she just seems really alert and she doesn't want to sleep."

Elliot was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and it was a certain Scottish nurse.  
"Sorry professor hope but your next patient is prepped and they're waiting for you." Jonny said solemnly as he knew he was interrupting a friendly chat.  
"Right, I'd best get going then." Elliot sighed as he got up and left the room. Jonny entered, shut the door and sat next to Jac.  
"How're you feeling?" Jonny asked as he put his arm around Jac. Charlotte had just finished feeding so Jonny jumped up, got a muslin cloth and sat back down again.  
"Fine." Jac replied as she wiped Charlotte's mouth, then her breast and then she clipped her bra together, pulled her scrub shirt back down over her bump band and cradled her daughter.  
"Have you had any more clots?" Jonny whispered. Jac had had a rather large blood clot that she had found the day before and she had become concerned about it so she asked Jonny but he reassured her that it was fine.

"A few but... Nothing major." Jac replied.  
"Honestly?" Jonny queried.  
"Honestly." Jac stated.  
"Right. Can I hold her for a little while?" Jonny asked softly.  
"Yeah sure, I was gonna ask you to anyway, I need to change." Jac stated. She handed over Charlotte, before she got up and headed over to the baby bag behind her desk which was full of nappies etc. She took out a sanitary towel which she was using because she refused the wear maternity pads as they would be seen through her scrubs and then headed to the ladies toilet.

Jac made a stop at the nurses station to ensure that there went more files stacking up, when Mo noticed something and quickly approached Jac.  
"Can I have a word?" Mo asked quietly.  
"I'm busy." Jac lied. She assumed that Mo was going to give her a lecture about returning to work that early.  
"Yeah well this is more important." Mo stated.  
"What?" Jac moaned.  
"You might want to go and change your scrubs." Mo stated.  
"Why?" Jac demanded as she looked down her chest, checking for any leaks from her painful breasts.  
"Because there's blood on the back of them." Mo stated.  
"What?" Jac whispered harshly as she turned to try and see it, but her back was still achy so she couldn't quite manage to look.  
"Hang on." Mo said as she noticed something white sticking out the top of Jac's scrub pocket. "That's why you idiot. You need to wear maternity pads for the first week or so." Mo stated as she took the pad out of Jac's pocket which she then snatched back and put back in her pocket. "Normal pads aren't gonna-"

"Mo, it's my body and I can do what I want." Jac snapped before she headed off to the toilet. She self consciously kept an eye on who was behind her as she knew that there was blood on the back of her trousers.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jac headed to the office wearing her grey NHS hoodie. She had annoyingly taken Mo's advice and gone down to maternity where she took a pack of maternity pads to use. She was wearing the hoodie to hid the nappy like pad she was wearing. But before she reached the office, Elliot confronted her.  
"Jac, are you taking a break?" He asked.  
"No, I went to the loo but I'm heading back now." Jac replied.  
"Well then you shouldn't really be wearing that while your working." Elliot stated.  
"But it's really cold." Jac lied.  
"No it's not." Elliot stated, though he was slightly worried as there could be a cause of Jac's cold body temperature related to the birth.  
"Well I'm freezing." Jac lied.  
"Have you got post partum haemmorage?" Elliot asked, he knew one of the symptoms would be the chills.  
"What? No!" Jac replied. Elliot reached forward and felt Jac's forehead with his hand which she batted away.  
"You're not cold so why're you wearing that? Is it because of your abdomen?" Elliot asked.  
"No I already know I look hideous." Jac replied sarcastically.  
"You know I didn't mean that." Elliot stated.  
"Please, can I just wear it?" Jac pleaded.  
"You're really pushing your luck." Elliot stated.  
"Thank you." Jac smiled smugly before she walked back to the office.

* * *

As she walked in, Jonny stood up with Charlotte in his arms.  
"Jonny, give her to me." Jac ordered.  
"She's just settled down." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah well I mi- I wan- just give her to me." Jac stuttered as she couldn't get her words out.  
"Were you gonna say you miss her?" Jonny smiled.  
"No." Jac snapped.  
"Yes you were, just say it and I'll give her to you." Jonny said smugly.  
"No I don't have to say something to be able to hold my daughter." Jac stated.  
"She's mine too." Jonny replied.  
"Jonnnnnyy." Jac whined.  
"Say it." Jonny demanded. Jac sniffed and quivered her lip as she pretended to start crying.

"_Please_." She mumbled.

"Okay, okay. I was joking. Of course you can have her." Jonny said quickly before the waterworks started.  
"I can't believe you fell for that maconie." Jac laughed as she sat down with Charlotte in her arms at her desk. Jonny smirked and shook his head before he headed back to the ward.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	18. Chapter 18

8pm

Jonny let out a sigh as he sat down on the sofa next to Jac who was breastfeeding for the 9th time that day. He couldn't believe it was only Monday because he was knackered, though he didn't complain because he knew Jac would be feeling worse, she just didn't want to admit it.  
"I think she said her first word today." Jac admitted.  
"Yeah right." Jonny laughed. "She's only two days old." He added.  
"Well babies can babble yeah?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Seriously, she was babbling and she said 'Mo'." Jac smirked.  
"No way." Jonny laughed.  
"Seriously, she did." Jac protested. "Well, it was more of a mix between Mo and Ma but it did sound like Mo." She said and Jonny laughed.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Jonny yawned. "We've had a long day and if we put her in her cot, she'll settle down soon."  
"Okay. Can you fill up my hot water bottle please?" Jac asked as she stood up, regained her balance and then headed upstairs with Charlotte. Jonny did as he was asked before he headed upstairs and snuggled up to his partner with her hot water bottle on her back and they watched Charlotte squirm about in bed.

It took a good 15 minutes of being in a dimly lit room until she finally stopped squirming and settled down. Jac and Jonny watched her until she fell asleep and then Jac turned in Jonny's arms so that she was facing him.  
"Have a lie in in the morning. If you get up at 7:30 you can still get ready on time and I'll sort charlotte out." Jonny whispered.  
"No. She'll need feeding and once I've done that I won't get back to sleep again, thanks though." Jac whispered before she snuggled into Jonny's chest.  
"Night." Jonny whispered as he reached across Jac and turned the bedside lamp off. He held Jac tightly in his arms as the family of three were soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Saturday 25th February**

Time had flown by and no one could believe that Charlotte Naylor-Maconie was already one month old. Jac and Jonny were both working Monday to Friday with the weekend off which was when they rested and reenergised for the next week. Jac had woken up at 7am to feed her hungry little girl whilst keeping comfortable in bed, and at 7:30am, Jonny got up and changed her wet nappy. Jonny settled back down in bed next to his partner, and the pair watched their little girl wiggled around in her cot next to their bed.

Since she had been born, she had always had a dislike to baths and despite the fact that they only gave her one once every two or three days, she screamed, cried and protested at every moment that she was laid in the small baby tub of lukewarm water until she was dried and back on her changing mat. Though when she was on her mat, they let her stay there for a little while with no nappy or clothes on because she preferred to wiggle about freely- much like Jonny walked around the house naked sometimes.

"I'm gonna go and have a bath with her and see what she's like in the normal bath with me." Jac said as she slipped out of bed and entered the ensuite bathroom. Jonny soon heard the taps running as they began to fill up the bath tub.  
"Do you mind if I come? Just to see what she's like?" Jonny queried as he sat up in bed.  
"Er, yeah okay." Jac replied however, she exited the bathroom and took her one piece swimming costume that had tummy control out. She wasn't going to wear anything but if Jonny was going to be there with her, she wanted to hide her post-baby stomach.

* * *

Soon, Jac had ran the bath and was standing in the bathroom in her black costume with a white towel wrapped around her and her hair in a bun to prevent it from getting wet, whilst Jonny undressed Charlotte. Jac put her towel on the radiator and then slipped into the bath which was neither hot nor cold.  
"Right, let's go and see your mummy." Jonny said as he picked up the little bundle, towel wrapped baby. He gently carried her and knelt down besides the bath with the baby against his chest. Jac was sitting upright in the bath, cross legged in her costume as she held out her arms for her little girl. Jonny carefully passed her over and kept hold of the warm fluffy towel.

"This is where she starts screaming." Jac joked softly as she lowered charlotte's feet into the water first. She slowly lowered her down and pulled a surprised face as she baby babbled happily and gave a few small kicks of her feet.  
"I don't believe it." Jonny smirked as he rested his arms and chin on the edge of the bath.

"I read on the internet," Jac said softly as she pulled Charlotte onto her chest facing down and then slowly laid down in the water, "that being in the warm water and hearing my heartbeat makes her feel like she's in my womb again." Jac said quietly. She had read that quite a while ago but Jac's bleeding had only stopped a few days ago and she wanted to stop bleeding before she had a bath with her.  
"Well for once, the internet was right. She looks happy." Jonny smiled as he used his hand to cup the water and pour it on her back. Charlotte put both of her hands on Jac's costume and held on to her breast.  
"You've just been fed like half an hour ago!" Jac protested gently but Charlotte merely pouted her lips at her mum. Jac rolled her eyes before she undone the tie around her neck and pulled down the costume revealing one of her breasts. Charlotte immediately latched on and began suckling.

"Can we just spend the day in bed?" Jac queried.  
"Um, I think we need to go shopping because we haven't got a lot of food but, I can go and you can stay here. Though I would rather spend a few more hours in bed so I'll go later." Jonny replied.  
"Mm." Jac smiled as she completely relaxed in the water.

* * *

20 minutes later  
Jonny had just dried Charlotte and put her on her changing mat whilst Jac was drying herself.  
"Jac, come here." Jonny shouted and Jac ran into the nursery form the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She thought there was something wrong but it was quite the opposite. "Watch this." Jonny said as he gently picked up his baby and laid her on her front. A few moments passed until she used her arms to turn herself over back onto her back.  
"She can turn over herself." Jac smiled. "Poke your tongue out at her, she might surprise you even more." Jac smiled before she headed back to the bedroom. She knew that Charlotte would poke her tongue back at her daddy because Jac had done it so many times herself. Within a minute, she heard Jonny praise her for being a good girl and then tickling her which made her smile but she didn't giggle because she was far too young to be able to mange that.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
I'm stuck on this fic at the moment and I can't update until I have some ideas so please either PM me or review with some ideas for the future of this fic :)  
Thanks in advance x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sunday 26th February, the next day**

**10am**  
"Why don't me and you go out for lunch today?" Jonny asked, as him and his partner were settled in front of the TV and their daughter was taking her mid-morning nap. "I can get Mo to look after Charlotte while we're out so we can have a bit of a break." Jonny added.  
"I don't know." Jac admitted. At 1 month old, Charlotte had never been looked after by anyone except her mum and dad because they (well, it was mainly Jac) didn't want to leave her.  
"C'mon, when Mo, Sacha and Michael came around, Charlotte cried in their arms but she didn't cry in Mo's arms did she?" Jonny stated.  
"No but-"  
"Exactly, Jac we're gonna have to leave her in the care of other people at some point or another and we could both do with a break, even if it's for an hour or two." Jonny said. "And it's Mo, I'd trust her with my life." Jac glanced at Jonny, then stared at the carpet as she thought about it. "Go on, me and you can have dinner in pizza express because I know it's your favourite." He smiled and Jac couldn't help but let a small smile escape from her lips.  
"Fine. But nowhere else after, just lunch and then come back here." Jac stated.  
"Yep, of course. I'll go and ring Mo." Jonny said as he jumped up and left the room. Little did Jac know, that Jonny had more than a meal planned in the restaurant. He was going to ask her to be his wife and although she had once said that they would never get married, he was sure that it was different now. They hadn't had an argument and they had been together for months. He was sure that she would agree if he stated that he expected nothing more than a small reception with only their closest friends and family there.

* * *

"Right, she shouldn't need feeding because she's just been fed." Jac stated.  
"Okay." Mo replied.  
"She might wet her nappy though probably in the next half an hour or so but I've shown you where all the things you'll need are."  
"Got it."  
"She might have a little nap but she's been sleeping for a while today so she'll probably just roll about in her cot. If she cries, she'll want her-"  
"Muslin cloth and if not, she'll just want to be cradled for a little while before she settles down." Mo interrupted. "Jac I know. You bring her to work with you and I see her every day." Mo stated as she looked at Jac who was wearing a pair of bootleg, dark jeans with a smart, plain grey v-necked jumper.  
"She'll be fine." Jonny said softly as he entered their bedroom where the adults surrounded the cot where Charlotte was slightly sleepy after her feeding. He walked up and kissed Jac's cheek from behind before he tickled his little girl's cheek. "C'mon, you ready?" Jonny asked. He stood in a pair of smart jeans along with a blue jumper and a clean shaven face which was the first time that he had shaved properly in a month.

Jac looked desperately down at her daughter. For once she wanted her to cry so that Jac could use it as an excuse that she couldn't leave her daughter.  
"Jac, go. I promise, I'll phone you if I think anything is wrong." Mo said sincerely. Jac lowered her hand down into the cot where her little girl encased one of her mothers fingers with her small fist.  
"Bye bye." Jac whispered as she gently pulled her finger away and then followed Jonny out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Jac and Jonny had both had a fresh feta cheese salad for their starters and then they ordered a pepperoni pizza and a chicken and pesto pizza and shared them along with a glass of coke each. They had both finished a few minutes ago when Jonny finally got the courage up to ask her. He was just about to move down on one knee when Jac's phone- which was lying on op the table incase Mo phoned- began ringing and it was the one person Jac knew it would be.  
"Mo?" Jac said in a demanding tone. Jonny sat back in his chair as he let out a sigh of annoyance.  
_"Look I'm sorry but, she's crying and she won't stop. She's a bit hot too but_-"  
"I'm coming back now." Jac said before she hung up her phone and then picked her coat from the back of the chair. Jonny quickly paid the bill before they headed home as fast as possible.

* * *

As soon as Jonny pulled up outside their house, Jac pulled her high heeled shoes off and chucked them at Jonny so that she could run faster. As soon as she opened the door, the sound of her baby screaming and wailing filled her ears and so she ran upstairs where Mo was rocking Charlotte in her arms. Her baby was bright red in the face as she had been using her lungs with all her might.

"I'm sorry but... I've tried everything." Mo said as she handed Charlotte over. Jac tried rocked her little girl but she barely calmed at all. Mo cleared her throat. "Hehem... Jac." Mo said as she nodded at Jac's chest. Jac looked down and realised that she had leaked which was what usually happened whenever her baby screeched. But at that moment, Jac didn't care. She turned away from Mo, carefully pulled her jumper off with one hand and then pulled her supportive bra down on one side and offered her breast to her girl. Charlotte placed her lips around Jac's nipple but she didn't suck at all. And yet, that simple contact calmed Charlotte down instantly.

"She okay?" Jonny asked after he had entered the room.  
"She's just flushed a bit." Jac stated as she sat down on the edge of the double bed. Still with Charlotte who was hugging Jac's breast but she wasn't actually suckling at all.  
"So she hasn't got a fever?" Jonny queried.  
"No, she's just worked up a bit." Jac whispered softly as she rubbed her hand soothingly on her daughters back. Jonny let out a sigh of relief and stood there with Mo, watching how maternal Jac was and how easily it came to her.

Jonny could tell that Mo was feeling guilty that she had to call them back, and he himself was annoyed that he didn't get to propose to his girlfriend, he still had the ring in his pocket.  
"Does that mean if_ I _cry, then _I _get to touch your breasts?" Jonny joked to lighten the atmosphere.  
"Jonny." Jac said sternly.  
"Sorry, that was a bad joke. Even I admit it." Jonny stated.  
"Right, I'll leave you to it." Mo said.  
"Mo, thanks." Jac said eventually before the woman left the room.  
"What, because I did such a great job?" Mo sighed.  
"It wasn't your fault, it was her first time away from her mum so she's bound to be a bit upset." Jonny said softly to relieve some of the guilt from Mo and it seemed to work. Mo forced a smile before she left the room and then the house so that the family of three were alone.

"I'm just like my mum." Jac admitted as Jonny sat on the bed next to her. "I abandoned my own daughter. Just like she did..." Jac whispered as tears built up in her eyes.  
"Jac this is nothing like that." Jonny whispered as he wrapped his arm around Jac and couldn't help but smile at his daughter who had almost fallen as keep with her arms hugging Jac's breast and her lips on her mum's nipple.  
"Well I think she feels like we abandoned her and that's what matters." Jac said firmly.  
"Jac by tomorrow, she'll have forgotten it." Jonny stated.  
"That's not the point. I'm not leaving her again." Jac stated. Jonny decided to leave it at that because he knew that Jac would calm down soon and that she would only continue to argue until she felt she had won.  
"Why don't you two go and have a bath together eh? That way you can both relax and I'll do some housework so you two can have some alone time." Jonny suggested. Jac looked at Jonny and smiled before she got up and entered the ensuite. Once she'd closed the door behind her, Jonny knew she wouldn't be emerging with their baby for about an hour so he got up and got on with tidying the house.

Because Jonny hadn't come in with her, Jac felt comfortable getting in the bath naked with her daughter because she knew that Charlotte wouldn't judge her post-partum body. She ran the lukewarm bath without any soaps or oils -because if Charlotte used baby wash every day, her skin dried out- and then slipped into the bath carefully with her baby. She laid down on her back, and then laid her baby on top of her, chest to chest.

Charlotte's red face had definitely began to fade back to it's usual shade so now that she was calmer, she was getting happier and decided to try and reach her hand up to her mummy's face. Jac smiled as she watched her baby stretch her little chubby arm up and then look at her arm confusedly as she wondered why she could not do what she wanted to do.

Jac reached behind herself and picked up the dry flannel on the side of the bath, she let charlotte feel the coarse texture of it before she dipped it into the water and she felt it again. She babbled in excitement before she dropped the flannel into the bath and then smiled at her mum.

"What?" Jac queried. She wasn't expecting a response but she didn't know what her little girl was smiling at. Of course, Charlotte was smiling at her mum as a sign of love and affection, but Jac would never expect that from anyone so she was oblivious. Jac couldn't help but smile back and within a few seconds, the eye contact was lost because Charlotte was distracted by the sound of the hoover downstairs. "It's okay." Jac whispered soothingly as she noticed the slightly look of upset in Charlotte's face. Charlotte sought comfort by doing the one thing that she could do with her Mum that she would never be able to do with anyone else in the world, something that gave the two females an ultimate bond: breastfeeding.

Charlotte latched on and began suckling to make her feel safe. Jac supported charlottes body on hers with one hand and gently swished the water with the other to create a noise to block out the noise of the hoover.

* * *

Almost an hour after entering the bathroom, Jac exited into their bedroom wrapped in a plain black towel whilst she held Charlotte who was swaddled in a fluffy pink towel with a hood so you could only just see her face. Jonny heard them exit so he came upstairs and approached Jac.  
"Can I go and get her changed? Then you can get dressed too." Jonny queried.  
"Okay." Jac agreed after thinking about it. She carefully handed over Charlotte and watched Jonny walk out of the bedroom and into the nursery.

* * *

Ten minutes later, in her pyjamas and dressing gown despite it only being early afternoon, Jac entered the nursery.  
"Have you not dressed her yet?" Jac smirked as Charlotte was naked, squirming about happily on her changing mat.  
"Well I put some cocoa butter on her because her skin looked a little dry, and then I waited for it to soak in but she just carried on wiggling." Jonny smiled as the two of them stood and looked at their daughter. "Will you get me a nappy please?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded. She bent down to get a nappy from the draw under the changing table but instead, she found a small square box on top of the piles of clean nappies and she picked it up and then stood up.  
"Jonny-"  
"Jac will you marry me?" Jonny blurted out nervously.

**Thanks for reading, what do you think her reaction will be? Please review x**


	20. Chapter 20

"Wh- I told you before. Jonny I love you but I don't want to get married." Jac stated as she tried to let him down gently, but Jonny wasn't having any of it.

"Listen to me, all I'm asking you to do, is turn up on the day, sign the register in the registry office, and then we can go home. Just me, you, Charlotte, Mo and Sacha." Jonny pleaded as he took the box off of Jac and opened it so that she could see the beautiful, platinum, diamond encrusted ring.  
"Jonny I-"  
"Jac, that's all I'm asking you to do, just please. Do this _one_ thing for me, you said it yourself you love me and I love you back. And I'm not organising the whole big white wedding thing because I know you wouldn't want that. It's just a small ceremony. If you... Jac?" Jonny said softly as he noticed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong darlin'?"  
"It's just... Left over hormones." Jac lied as her partner pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. She tried to stop the tears but she couldn't and two perfectly formed tears rolled down her perfect cheeks.  
"Now tell me the truth." Jonny said sternly, though he smiled to try and get her to open up. He pulled away from her and took her by the hand. With her other hand, she let her baby wrap her fingers around Jac's finger and Jac couldn't believe the situation she was in.

"You'd sacrifice, everything that you've ever wanted, for me?" Jac queried.  
"Jac, all that I've ever wanted, is to get married and have a family. I don't care if it's a big white wedding or in a back alley, as long as you'll be my wife, and Charlotte will be my wonderful daughter, I'll be over the moon. **You**, are the one person who can, and _has_, given me everything I've ever wanted." Jonny smiled as he used his thumbs to wipe away Jac's tears. "I know, it's difficult for you to understand how much I love you but... Jac I've never asked anyone to marry me before, and I want you to be the _only_ one that I ask. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'll ask again..." Jonny began as he got down on one knee and held the open ring box to Jac. "Jac Naylor, will you do me the honour, of making me the happiest man on earth, by marrying me?" Jonny asked hopefully.

"O-only if you stop leaving the toilet seat up." Jac muttered as she then let a grin spread across her face. It took a few moments for Jonny to comprehend that her response meant yes so he finally stood up, slid the ring onto her finger and kissed his fiancé on the lips.  
"Sure thing Mrs Maconie." He smirked as they pulled away. Jac cringed at the thought but they were both distracted by Charlotte who had began to get cold becuase she still had no clothes on. She pulled an upset face and quivered her bottom lip as she reached her hands out towards her mum. Jonny quickly put a nappy on her and then Jac wrapped her up in a blanket and pulled her in for a hug to warm her up.

Jonny wrapped his arms around Jac from behind and tucked his head on a Jac's shoulder as they both looked down on their daughter.

They both finally had what they want. Jac was happy with a family that truly loved her unlike her 'other' family. And Jonny, was finally going to get his dream: he had the baby, almost had the wife, and he had the house. He just needed roses above the door and a family dog but he was sure, as time passed, he could convince Jac to let him have a puppy.

**Sorry for the crap ending but I have loads of other fics that I need to do including a new one that's similar to DofE but it's only including Holby characters including Guy and Zorsia along with my usual character domain (Janny, Hemma etc.)  
Only a humongous amount of reviews will make me carry on but otherwise, I am happy to leave this fic here so that I can carry on with my others. Please review and thank you very much for reading/ reviewing, they all mean the world to me xxx**


End file.
